


Superboys – A Deviant What If + Arrowverse

by AdamantVibranium_SuperBoy



Series: Superboys [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Green Arrow (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Badwrong, Blue Lanterns, Clones, Daddy Kink, Dimensional Travel, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, Green Lanterns, Intersex, Kryptonians, Kryptonite, M/M, Multi, Other, Sexual Slavery, Superheroes, Titans East - Freeform, Transgender, Transracial, grandaddy kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25755802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantVibranium_SuperBoy/pseuds/AdamantVibranium_SuperBoy
Summary: Oliver and his love are transported from the Arrowverse to a parallel reality of Earth-16 (YJ Cartoon) after the events ofSuperboys – A Deviant What If. Jonathan Lane and Arsenal decide it's time to return to their lives as superheroes. Master Abadi, Clark and Oliver move back to Star City with Lex. And over the horizon a dark evil looms.
Relationships: Chris Kent/Jonathan Samuel Kent, Clark Kent/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Oliver Queen, Clark Kent/Original Male Character(s), Jon Lane Kent/Kon-El | Conner Kent/Match (DCU), Lar Gand | Mon-El | Valor/Clark Kent, Lex Luthor/Oliver Queen, Lex Luthor/Original Male Character, Oliver Queen/Original Male Character(s), Power Boy (DCU)/Chris Kent, Roy Harper/Oliver Queen, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Superboys [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1369741
Kudos: 1





	1. Another World

  


  


Jon's thought long and hard about this. It's been fun being his Daddies' and Grandaddy's little boy, their perfect little angel who get anything he wants. 

But it has to stop. 

He's not just his Doms' Little Boy, he's a Blue Lantern — a hero. And he hasn't been heroic for months, coming up on a year. His very occasional patrol is nothing compared to what he dreamed of when he first came out of the pod, and though he's happy with the life he leads and he wants nothing more than to stay a little boy forever, he knows it's his responsibility to bring hope where there is none, to live up to the legacies of his father and the Blue Lanterns. Because there are people who need help that he can give. He hears them from across the world and in his own community. He's been idle long enough and nothing can stop him from growing up and doing what's right.

Clark understands more than anyone, but Master Abadi and Oliver understand as well. It's not like he'll never be Little again. He's still their Boy. But he needs to face the world head on and for that, he needs his stature and intimidating presence back. 

Arsenal is in complete agreement. He's ready to be Speedy again and though he'll be staying short, he won't be quite so short. He wants to be a little kid as much as Jonny does, but he knows both of them need to become the heroes they once were.

The trip to the New Kryptonian clinic is just the two of them, their Doms waiting at the mansion outside of Star City and the other little boys, Bo and Curtis are both staying as they are.

When they get home, Oliver has them measured so they can order new clothes and uniforms. The Blue Lantern Ring will create Jonny's uniform to fit him, but he still needs his Kryptonian armor resized to match his new form. Arsenal's got a uniform identical to Red Arrow's in fabrication now, but with dark yellow accents. 

They finally have reclaimed their manhood while holding onto their boyhood and it feels good to not deny half of who they are.

Of course training is the first thing on Oliver's mind when he finally sees Arsenal in his new outfit a couple of weeks later. They hit the gym, and Oliver leads Arsenal to the Blue K and salmon ladder. Arsenal gives him a dirty look but immediately takes the bait, trying to impress his lover and mentor. But unfortunately, Arsenal is incredibly out of shape. With his powers, he's phenomenal. Without them, he's in worse shape than he was when he first came out of cryo. 

Jon's a little better, but still needs work and though Clark offers to have their muscles artificially grown at the clinic, they both decline. Doing this the hard way is important to them, for keeping their humility if nothing else.

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


A month later, Kon comes to stay in Star City. He loathes to leave his Grandaddy, but he hasn't spent the time there with Lex that he promised he would. With him are Kol, Jonny, Arsenal, Roy, Kenneth, Ajax and Liam. Oliver and Master Abadi will be moving back to Star City soon and bringing their numerous slaves with them, but Oliver wanted them to have time by themselves to reconnect with the family while he and the others take care of things in Dubai for a while. Kol and Roy are still slaves but Oliver has instructed them to act in full capacity without him so they can work on being themselves without him for a while. To everyone's surprise, Liam is under similar instructions, being told to work on his archery, combat and fitness training so that he can reclaim his superhero identity along with the others. 

Oliver himself shows up for breakfast every day before heading to the Kent Industries office for a few hours and heading back to Dubai, but it isn't the same for them without the sexcapades they normally have with him.

Oliver promises to give them extra attention when he and Master Abadi move back to Star City, but Kol and Roy know he has his hands full and being the least codependent of the slaves, they're okay with waiting, having no doubt that their Master still loves them and wants them.

It's a relief to Adonis and Lor-Zod that their charges are cohabitating with them again. So far, Lor-Zod has only been around Kon for official business, and with Jonny Mars overseas and contained to a well guarded home, Adonis has been out of a job. Oddly enough though, it's Zar-El who seems the happiest to see them all and immediately drags Roy, Kon and Kol to the arena to spar as soon as he greets them.

Lex claims the slaves for the day and takes them to watch his sons spar while Jonny, Arsenal and Adonis go to see Hemlock in his labs.

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


"How was Dubai?" says Hemlock as soon as the door opens. His brothers rush to him with open arms and a group hug consumes them all until Arsenal finally answers. 

"Hot."

Hemlock laughs, but Jonny answers, "No, we mean seriously hot. Like crazy hot."

"What did you expect? It's the desert in the Middle East," says Adonis. 

"Yeah, but knowing that doesn't really prepare you for it," says Arsenal.

"How's business?" asks Jonny.

"Going really well. I have legal and illegal business booming in Gotham, Blüdhaven, Star City and DC. I'm considering moving some of my business to L.A., but that market is already full and I don't plan on playing dirty. Red Hood and Black Lantern take care of that part for me in Gotham, Blüdhaven and Star City and I work with some of Lex's associates behind the scenes in DC, but unless I have an in in L.A., I'm not going for it."

"Sounds like your hands are already full," says Jonny.

"Tell me about it. I almost wish I had a clone so I could grow more. Without another homo botanicus, all the growing falls on me. Otherwise the product doesn't have the potency I have street cred for."

"Don't let Father hear you say that," says Arsenal. "He'll probably grow you a clone."

"We've already discussed it, but he says he has his time filled between family, slaves, work and the Light."

"He's still hanging out with those creeps?!" demands Arsenal.

"Yeah, don't bring it up," says Adonis, "He won't talk about it."

"Damn! I was hoping that was a phase or something," says Jon.

"No such luck," says Hemlock. "But, he says he's the voice of reason wherever he goes and he's been making a lot of peace treaties lately, so I take that as a sign he's trying to reach his goals with diplomacy rather than supervillainy."

"I guess that's the best we can hope for," says Jon.

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


Lex can't help but have Ajax suck his monster cock as he and the others watch his sons fight in the arena from the control box. Despite not wearing his shields, Kon is equally matched with Kol, but neither is as in shape as Zar-El. Powerboy takes the first two rounds of the three-way combat and after Kol wins one round, he takes the fourth. But determination and endurance are Kon's strong suits and he takes the seventh, eighth and ninth rounds before Lex calls the match off to have lunch with everyone.

At the table, things are awkward at best. Though Kon is used to small talk with dignitaries, he isn't used to a grilling by his father about how he spends his time in Dubai and why he hasn't been making it to dinner or even calling home. Kol just shrugs and says, "We love you, Dad!" every time Lex asks him a direct question but Kon can't find a good way to tell his father he's been too absorbed in culture shock, his all-consuming sex life and good old fashioned fun to think about anything else. In truth, he's simply been too selfish, stopping devastating military actions from time to time and delivering food, water and medical supplies to those in need, but otherwise only been thinking of himself and Master Abadi. His honeymoon period has yet to lose any of its luster and he's always desperate to make his Grandaddy happy.

Finally he says, "I've been irresponsible and selfish and that's going to stop." He says nothing else on that subject in favor of asking Lex numerous questions about his exploits from his exploits as president to his sexual encounters and family relations. 

Lex knows what he's doing, but he plays along nonetheless, enjoying talking about himself.

It isn't until a proximity alert comes up on the motion detectors in Queen Mansion that lunch is interrupted and Lex immediately calls Oliver while Match and Power Boy head to the scene, flying at top speed. Jason runs to his armory and opens up the security footage of the kitchen. 

Someone in a red hoodie is cooking breakfast despite there having been no food in the house.

What the actual fuck?

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


_**On Earth-CW-1** _

Oliver has nightmares all night. In them, he watches the people closest to him all die. Thea, Laurel, Diggle, Roy, Felicity and even himself, to name a few. Some tragically in the line of duty. Some assassinated by enemies, and in Felicity's case, even killed after becoming a supervillain and travelling through time. Everything is so vivid that he can practically feel their pain and emotions as they die, their final thoughts haunting him as the visions move on. This compounds with the loss of his parents, Sara, Shado, Tommy, and even Slade, who he lost not to death, but to insanity.

When he wakes, he isn't even sure he's not still dreaming. A small man with white hair and a purple bowler's hat is floating above his bed, unnatural glee in his eyes.

"And _that_ , my dear lad, is what will happen is you don't accept my offer."

"What the hell?! Who the fuck are you?! How did you get in here?"

"No Hell except the one you make, I'm afraid. And goodness gracious me! My sincerest apologies. My name is Mxyzptlk! I got here by thinking clearly and vibrating differently. But the real question on your mind: is all of that real and how can you prevent it?"

Oliver takes a moment to think this through as the impish creature – because this is clearly no man – summons a lounge chair out of nothing, tilted for Oliver to see and leans back in it as if gravity itself has moved for him. After a few moments, Oliver's striking eyes narrow.

"How?"

"By disappearing, of course! No need to go somewhere else or change your name. I'll take care of everything. I'll zip you right to where you feel most at home! I'll even bring the one _you_ love most with you."

"What do you get out of it?"

"Consider this an experiment. A little 'what if' to satisfy my scientific curiosity. It's why I do anything really, except when it comes to Superman."

"Super-whatnow?"

"Trust me, you're better off not knowing. But there's no unexpecting the unavoidable without ignorance. Do we have a deal?"

Oliver asks hesitantly, "How long do I have to decide?"

"Unfortunately for your conscious mind, your subconscious already did. This is goodbye. You have ten hours before anyone knows you're there." The imp leers at him and the disturbing look in his eyes reaches into his tone of voice. " _Use that time wisely_!"

The last thought Oliver has before everything blurs out to white light is _How is this Mik-sizzle-whatever supposed to know who I love most? I'm not even sure who that is!_ "

Everything is dizzy and painful as he feels like he's turning inside out. Maybe he is. Then everything's right again, as if he's not just been about to vomit (if his stomach had still been in his body). He feels completely normal and clear headed as he opens his eyes again to be greeted by a familiar sight. It's his ceiling in his bedroom at the mansion. _His_ mansion that's not even his anymore. He feels like he's got to get out before he's discovered, arrested and prosecuted, but he remembers the disturbing imp saying that no one would detect him for ten hours.

He sits up, only to realize a small muscular arm was draped over his abdomen. He looks to its source next to him to find a familiar face.

Roy, shirtless, is next to him in bed. 

A familiar menacing voice says in his head, "I didn't say which 'you' would decide to whom your heart belongs! Hehehehe!"

Then Roy rolls over and reaffirms his grip across Oliver's waist only for a raging erection to press against his leg and Roy to moan contentedly. 

Roy, _pantless_ , is next to him in bed.

"Roy!" He whispers urgently, trying to wake his sister's former paramour gently. "Roy, wake up!"

"Mmmmm. Fuck yeah. Love you too," mumbles Roy. 

Oliver shakes the teen awake and Roy opens his eyes, drunk with lust and then they pop wide open as he realizes he's in bed with his boner rubbing against his mentor.

"I wasn't dreaming about you! I swear!" Roy practically yells as Oliver looks at him curiously. Oliver doesn't say a word and only moves an inch away to lessen the pressure of Roy's body on his, though they're still touching and there's plenty of room for him to move back more. Roy gets the signal and moves away about eight inches.

Oliver continues to stare at him, and Roy says, "How drunk were we last night? Did I–? Did you–? I mean, I was a virgin and I always wanted– but I never–"

"Roy, you're still a virgin," Oliver says firmly. "What is it you always wanted?"

"I… You. Just you. Even when I didn't know who you were, I had a crush on Oliver Queen and the Vigilante."

"You were dating Thea."

"I was lying to myself. It was the closest I could get to dating you… please don't hate me…"

"Roy… I had no idea, and this whole thing is strange for me, but I don't hate you. Now, I don't know exactly what's going on. I want to figure out if anyone else is here, so we need to sweep the building and check."

"Right. Got it…"

"Is there something else?"

"I know we have to get out of bed, but where are our clothes? And maybe we could come back after we sweep the house? I mean, could you hold me some more?"

Oliver sighs, frustrated. "Not yet, Roy. I didn't choose to be naked in this bed with you, and even if you would have, you didn't either. Let's just get a feel for things before we explore—"

Roy kisses Oliver hard, chastely but very firmly with lips caressing and tongue teasing as he breathes deep. Oliver doesn't pull away or punch him like he expected. Instead, Oliver patiently waits for the kiss to end.

"Are you done?" asks Oliver when Roy pulls away.

"I… I would've lost my nerve. It was now or never."

"As long as you've got it out of your system."

Roy deflates. "Yeah. I get it. It won't happen again."

"Good," says Oliver before getting out of bed, his bare body exposed for Roy to admire in shock before Roy gets up too. They begin to search the room for clothes and though there aren't any on the floor or furniture, Roy finds a cadre of Oliver's suits in the closet and Oliver finds their Arrow duffles at the foot of the bed, complete with their weapons, casual clothes, dress clothes and uniforms. When Roy discovers this, he puts on his red hoodie without putting on a shirt with the hopes he'll be taking it all off soon, and he goes commando in a pair of torn jeans. Oliver goes a similar route: casual button up, sans tie, and slacks, commando, like Roy. As they search the house, most of the rooms are covered with sheets to keep the dust off the furniture, but Roy can't help but look under them when he recognizes the form of picture frames on one table.

He lifts the sheet slowly and takes in a breath.

Under the sheet on the hall table are pictures he never thought he'd see. There are two of him, both with red hair and one with a mohawk, slightly younger, on either side of an older, blonder Oliver. Oliver's arms are around them, holding them close and the younger one with the mohawk is looking with adoring eyes at Oliver. In another photo, a very young version of him is on a dock, holding up a fish while Oliver smiles next to him, both of them with fishing poles. The fish is large and Roy wonders if Oliver somehow paid for the fish or if this version of Roy was a fishing prodigy. His money would be on the former, if he had any.

In another photo, Oliver is getting married to a man. The man has short black hair, a blue tux and glasses. Oliver's in a dark green tux and they're in front of the altar, holding each other's hands. 

Roy starts to cover up the pictures again, but a hand from behind him stops him, holding his hand and guiding it as they pull the sheet away together. Roy can feel Oliver's breath on his neck and they look at the remaining photos, all just like the first ones they saw.

"You think Thea did this as a sick practical joke before she left?" asks Roy.

"No, I don't. Even if these are photoshopped, it doesn't explain how we ended up in bed naked in an empty mansion. Something doesn't add up."

"You know, they all look pretty happy…"

"I know, Roy."

"Maybe… I don't know. Do you think we could…"

"We could _what_ , Roy?!" Oliver demands harshly.

"Move in together. Be happy together. I don't know if this is a prank or not, but it's not totally out of line. I want that to be us in the photos."

"Roy! We woke up under strange circumstances in somebody else's home with spooky photos and our _Arrow gear_! Whoever did this knows our identities, has the drugs to put us out without us even knowing when it happened and put spooky pictures in the mansion to freak us out."

"Spooky?"

"Roy, that is clearly a father and son pair, but look at the way the one with the mohawk is looking at me! That's not a filial expression! That's love, and I don't mean platonic!"

"Oh."

"Yeah! And if we don't hurry up and finish searching the house, we might be falling into some kind of trap. This whole thing could be a trap!"

"Ollie, calm down. You're the one always saying to keep a level head."

"That was before I watched everyone die, got visited by some kind of demon and then got turned inside out!"

Roy hesitantly puts the back of his hand to Oliver's forehead.

"What are you doing?" Oliver asks, much more calmly than before.

"Seeing if you have a fever." 

"I'm not crazy!"

"I don't think you're crazy, I think that if we were drugged, it could be affecting you differently. We still don't know what happened."

"I think we should call Felicity."

"Then call her."

Oliver grabs Roy's hand and pulls him along for a few feet before letting go. They're heading back to the bedroom as quickly and silently as possible. When they get there, Oliver gets out his phone and tries to make a call, but he gets an error message. The phone isn't even registered as being activated. 

Not to be deterred, he uses the house phone to call her, getting a tired, "Who is this?" when she picks up.

"This is Oliver. We need your help. Can you pull up security footage of Queen Mansion for the past several hours and tell me if you see anything unusual?"

"What kind of prank is this?"

"What?"

"Why on Earth would my former C.E.O. be calling me, why would I have access to his security footage and why would I even help him in the first place? This is the worst thought out prank call I've ever received… Well, I guess I've had worse. Not that it's any of your business… there was one time, someone tried to do an impression of the Swedish Chef from the Muppets, but it sounded more like a dying donkey. Still made me want fish though, once I figured out what he was trying to do."

"Nevermind, I'm sorry to have bothered you," says Oliver, and he hangs up the phone. "She had no clue why I'd be calling her. Whoever did this covered all his bases."

"Maybe it's not really her," says Roy. "I mean, what if someone who sounds like her is answering her phone, or maybe even a computer that has enough samples of her voice."

"It's possible, but I doubt it. Something's very wrong, and this is too elaborate to be an accident. Let's finish searching the house and then we'll make some more calls."

"You got it."

After another hour of sweeping and resweeping the mansion, they make their way down into the basement, only to find a concealed door next to a breaker unit. 

"No way…" says Oliver, recognizing the familiar configuration of switches. He flips them in accordance with his memory of the basement at Verdant back when he was first starting out. The door opens, and he pushes it the rest of the way, only to descend down a long stairway with Roy at his back. 

At the bottom of the stairs is a very large room. Some of the furniture is familiar, the glass cases for his and Roy's uniforms and for their bows and arrows. Some of the computer and monitor setups are intimately familiar, but there is a huge screen that fills most of one wall and a large tube-like tunnel that only goes in about thirty yards with a console at the entrance. The entire thing is metal with blinking lights and a sci-fi vibe. Roy goes to stand in front of it, looking into the tunnel as if something will come out of it. 

Nothing does, but a robotic feminine voice says, " _Recognized, Red Arrow – D-04_."

Roy jumps back at the onset of the voice but calms down a bit once nothing more happens. "Hey, Oliver… come here."

Oliver walks over and bravely stands before the metal tunnel. " _Recognized, Green Arrow – 08_." He pauses, looking calmly at the apparatus, then at the console. He leans over it only for a green laser line to run over his face. He starts, but doesn't flinch as it happens and the screen of the console lights up with locations across the globe, complete with names, latitude and longitude and regions, countries and continents. Some don't even have those, with locations that say _Lunar Surface: New Krypton_. 

Roy looks over his shoulder and says, "It's a phone!"

"Roy, if I'm coded '08', who are the first seven? Why is there a 'D' in front of your number? This isn't just a phone, it's a complex network. We might have to face the potential reality that this isn't some sort of mindfuck or prank."

Roy looks at him fearfully. "I'm dreaming, aren't I? This isn't real, none of this is real! I kissed you! That could never hap–"

Oliver interrupts Roy with a tight hug. "It's okay, Roy. You're real. I'm real. Whatever this is we'll figure it out."

"Well, if the computer knows us, maybe it has files on us? I mean you saw the pictures. If those aren't fake–"

"The computer files could be faked too."

"Well… it's still worth a try, right?"

Oliver wipes the nervous sweat from his face. "...sure. Let's see what else we can find."

Oliver goes over to the big computer and logs in with his Arrowcave login, hoping that like the circuit breaker box, it will be the same. 

It is.

He searches the files for Roy to find out if there really are two of him and what ages they are now. He'll search for himself next, but for now, he's curious about the red heads in the photos upstairs. 

The results nearly floor him.

There's one that was kidnapped by the League of Shadows. A quick search and he finds out who leads them: Ra's Al Ghoul. _So_ , he thinks, _the League of Shadows is another name for the League of Assassins_. Roy is seeing the same thing. The kidnapped version of Roy is older than him but kept in cryogenic stasis for over five years. He's only grown to sixteen, almost seventeen. The other Roy, to their shock, is a clone created by Cadmus. Oliver's never heard of Cadmus, didn't even know fast aging of clones was possible, but he recognizes the C.E.O. of the company that owns Cadmus. 

Lex Luthor. 

Billionaire. Playboy. Philanthropist. Cold, hard, calculating business man. And mad scientist. 

The Clone is only eight years old but legally about to turn twenty-two. The younger one is the one with the mohawk and the older one has a crew cut, like the grown-out shaven hair that Oliver himself has. He checks their medical histories and tries to close the file before Roy sees, but it's too late.

"He was raped?" says Roy. "In the hospital for weeks after being raped?"

"Roy, I'm sorry. We should stop looking."

"We need to find the son of a bitch who did this!"

"Roy! We need to stay focused. This could all be fake."

"Oliver! Don't you get it? Wherever we are, this isn't fake. There's another set of everybody we know."

Oliver tries not to jump to the conclusion he already has, but Roy voices it.

"We're not in Starling City anymore. Don't you see the files? This is Star City. A separate set of us, a separate set of our friends and a separate home city! We're not home anymore—"

"Don't say it!"

"We're in another world."

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


Roy doesn't wait for Oliver to look. He goes to one of the smaller computers and looks up the word 'multiverse'. Oliver follows him but doesn't stop him, too afraid but too curious, heart beating fast as he tries to remain calm.

There are 52 known universes with extra parallels. The only universe with a Starling City is Earth-CW-1. The world they're in now is designated Earth-16-3, and they need to get onboard with this idea before something bad happens. This is a world of aliens and superpowers and science fiction. Oliver takes another computer and starts doing his own searches. 

After twenty minutes, they share what they've found.

"This could still be an elaborate hoax," says Oliver.

"It isn't," says Roy. "You know it isn't."

Oliver's belief that he's still in the world he knows, that this is all some kind of lie is faltering, and he can't take the stress. This world's Oliver was an only child. If they're stuck here, he'll never see Thea ever again. Diggle is some short, white Jewish man from another planet. Felicity has never even met them. And Sara never existed here either. And Laurel… she's still Dinah Laurel Lance, but the Oliver here married and divorced her. She goes by Black Canary, similar to Sara's persona, even with a similar uniform and skill set, but no history in the League of Assassins. And unlike Sara of his world, this Laurel doesn't create a devastating sonic attack with technology. She uses her own voice.

"Roy, what have you got?"

"We're family here. You adopted me as a kid, trained me by the time I was twelve and we got married in a private ceremony last year after you officially married an alien. Then there was some sort of three way marriage on the fucking moon which is now an alien planet, and you're living twenty miles from here in a mansion five times the size of this one with over a dozen adopted sons and stepsons, and you have several _slaves_."

Oliver sobs once before catching his breath and straightening his face and posture. "Don't tell me any more."

"Ollie, I have to. My clone… he _belongs_ to you."

Ollie hits the desk hard and though the bang echoes in the large room, the desk doesn't bend or break under his strong fist. 

"Roy… I'm… I'm sorry…"

"It's okay. We're in a different world with different rules. We just have to get past the culture shock before we can deal with anything else. You need to know what else I found."

"Is it worse than what you just told me?"

"I don't know. But that tube thing? It's not a phone. It's a teleporter."

"What?!"

"There are all these logs of people departing and arriving in different places. They leave one city and a second later, they arrive in another. Including us."

"You sound like there's more."

"Ollie, you're in something called the Justice League. Barry's in it, too. And Laurel."

"She's not our Laurel."

"I know. But Oliver, have you ever been in an organization like that? Where everyone's a masked hero?"

"No. I never even thought there were that many masked heroes."

"There are dozens of them, Ollie."

"Stop calling me that!"

"What?"

"Don't call me 'Ollie'. Just because I let you kiss me doesn't give you the right to talk to me like I'm your boyfriend. Just because the other us are like that, it doesn't mean anything, okay?! Just call me 'Oliver'."

"I'm sorry. Oliver. I just… I don't know."

"We'll figure it out! I'm not gonna take your virginity; I'm not going to be what you want me to be, Roy. So just… just don't…"

"I didn't mean to– I mean I didn't think like that. That isn't what I meant."

"Thank you. What else did you find?"

"Mostly profiles on different masked heroes. Some are out and proud, including the other you, who by the way, has superpowers. Flight, invulnerability, eye lasers, x-ray vision… the works. I do too. Both me's."

"Great. What the fuck are we gonna do? We can't fight them if they—"

"Oliver, I don't think we'll have to. They're heroes, like us."

"And we're tresspassing on their property and their entire fucking universe. How are we supposed to even get over that?! How are we—"

Roy kisses Oliver again, this time more fervently and with a bit of tongue. Oliver parts his lips and soaks up the affection before pulling away. "You said that wouldn't happen again."

"I was just trying to calm you down. You… seem calmer."

"I am."

"Then I was right."

"Don't make that your go-to."

"Understood."

"Okay, what else."

"Umm, well, it looks like you're the former C.E.O. and current owner of Kent Enterprises, formerly—"

"Queen Enterprises. Yeah, I saw that too. Looks like the other me gave the other you's a lot of money in a settlement. I can't find the details though. I just know you've got a trust fund bigger than Jupiter."

"Yeah. Oliver, if these guys welcome us, we might not have to worry about jobs."

" _That's_ what you get out of that?"

"I just mean that– Oliver, we'll have to survive somehow. What jobs are we going to get when our identities are already taken. Forget work histories, we don't even have social security numbers. The government, A.R.G.U.S… they'll have it out for us and we don't have the resources here to smooth things over."

"You think we should contact the version of me that keeps a version of you as a slave?"

"Well… yeah. What else are we gonna do?"

"Disappear. We both have enough experience with it. We'll walk away, come up with new identities and—"

"—and get caught. This world is a lot more advanced. We can't just steal social security numbers, take fake names, change cities and think everything's gonna be okay."

"Ugh! Roy, I don't need to hear this. Not from you."

"Well, what'd you find out?"

"My sister… the other me is an only child. There's no Thea here."

Roy looks like he's just been hit by a truck, the wind knocked out of him. He sits down hard in the desk chair at his computer and takes deep breaths. 

"We have to get home. Maybe this Justice League can get us there."

"We can't go home!!" yells Oliver. "If we do, everyone we love dies!"

Roy is taken aback. "But we'll have each other—"

"—NO, Roy, we won't, because you'll die too and a few years later I will. We have to find somewhere else to make our home."

"Well this universe isn't that bad—"

"— Roy, this universe's me is a _slave owner_! That should tell you something about this world!"

"Oliver, if it's you, I'm sure he's not all bad."

"But he's not me! I'm me, this sicko is something else altogether! He groomed you, Roy! He raised you and then unofficially married you! That isn't me! I'd never take advantage of you like that."

"I know you wouldn't. I'm sorry."

Oliver huffs in frustration. "We keep looking. There's got to be more in these computers."

"Okay. Look, you own a Spa! And Verdant is right where it's supposed to be. We could set up there."

"Or here…"

"What?"

"If the people here are as helpful as you think they are, they might let us stay here, where we have a hideout and a place to sleep. They aren't using the mansion anyway. They've got their own."

"I thought you didn't want to stay here."

"I don't. I just think that we have to explore all the possibilities we have in the next few hours before anyone finds us."

"They might already have found us."

"Not for another nine hours," says Oliver. "I don't know why, but I think we have until tomorrow morning."

"Okay, so if that's the case, we can research these other universes to find out which one we'd fit best in."

"Sounds like a plan, Roy. Let's get to work."

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


Eight hours have passed. Oliver and Roy have spent all night researching on the computers. Not a single universe they've found info on is better than this one. In one, they're even all anthropomorphic bats. Oliver's researched other countries, thinking maybe they could go to Europe, but it isn't necessarily better or worse than the Star City that they've found themselves in. It seems like their best option is to contact the Justice League and ask for help.

Oliver is hesitant to do this, and after composing a long letter, he lets it sit open in the document program without sending or saving it. He stares at the screen blankly, unsure of what to do. Once he sends this letter, the other him will know they're there. What if he wants to take his Roy as a slave? What if he seduces the impressionable boy who already loves one Oliver. Will he be able to protect Roy from the other him? From the Justice League if it turns out they don't have good intentions? Oliver doesn't know. And it scares him. Not for himself, but for Roy.

A gentle hand on his shoulder lets him know Roy's there. He's read the letter over Oliver's shoulder and can only imagine what's going through his mentor's mind.

"Hey. I'm hungry. Want me to make something?"

Oliver doesn't move or answer except for a slight nod.

"Okay, I'll be right back." 

Roy finds some MRE breakfast packets in the cave and goes up the stairs to the kitchen, leaving the concealed door open in his wake. The kitchen is too far from Oliver for his comfort but he's a capable person and can handle himself just fine.

He's almost done making breakfast when he hears a cough behind him. "Good timing, food's almost ready—" he says as he turns to look at Oliver. But Oliver isn't there. Instead there's a boy his age with black eyes. Not just the pupil, but the sclerae as well. He's wearing black jeans and a black T-shirt with a backwards S in a single-cut diamond shape. Next to him is a boy in pajama pants and a skin tight tank top. How'd they sneak up on him? Are they ninjas or something?

"Hi, Roy," says the black eyed teen. "Is that your name? Are you a clone?"

Roy stutters for a second. The black eyed teen ('Kol-El, Match', his brain supplies from the files he went through during the night) looks genuinely curious. The other boy looks to be in his early twenties and has a bronze steak in his charcoal grey hair, and he's looking Roy up and down like he's mentally undressing him. He doesn't remember this one's real name, just 'Power Boy'.

"I'm not a clone," says Roy. "I'm not from around here."

"Time travel?" asks Match. 

"Not sure. I think I'm from a different dimension or something. We need help."

The two superheroes go into high alert.

"There's a heartbeat in the Arrowcave!" says Power Boy.

"No! It's okay! That's Ollie," says Roy. 

"I'll go talk to him," says Match, and he doesn't wait for a reply, disappearing in a gust of wind and leaving Power Boy to leer at Roy alone.

"No, wait!" says Roy, but it's too late.

Power boy strolls right up to Roy and licks his face. Roy wouldn't mind the gesture from Oliver, but this is some stranger, and an alien at that. Though the boy's scent is enticing, it's definitely not human. 

"Hey!"

"Are you sure you're not a clone?" Asks Power Boy. "You taste just like the original."

"I _am_ the original!" says Roy, offended. "I'm from Earth-CW1!"

"That's really cool! Is your home like this world?"

"Far from it. My world doesn't have aliens."

"That you know of!" Power Boy says with a laugh.

Roy reflects on that a moment before he realizes he's burning the MREs. "Shit!" he says as he takes the food off the stove.

"Don't worry about it, we're just having lunch, you can join us. There's plenty of food at Kent Manor. Much _better_ food than that."

Roy doesn't know what to say, but his thoughts turn to Oliver and he takes Power Boy's hand and heads towards the cave.

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


"What the fuck?!" yells Oliver as a teen appears before him, a gust of wind in the teen's wake.

"Hi, I'm Kol. You're Oliver?" asks the black-eyed boy. Quick as lightning, Oliver grabs a bow and aims an arrow at the boy. The boy remains smiling kindly, not at all afraid and making no defensive or offensive movement. The smile is fond and it takes Oliver off guard.

"Who the Hell are you?!" yells Oliver.

"I just said, I'm Kol. Match, if you prefer."

Oliver's stomach sinks, and he feels a pit inside him. This is one of his counterpart's slaves. A cloned alien made by Cadmus just like Roy's clone. "Where's Roy? _Answer me!!!_ "

"Burning your would-be brunch by the smell of it. You okay, Sir?"

Oliver collects himself. There's true concern in those black and ice blue eyes and he lowers his bow. "I'll be just fine as soon as I know Roy's okay."

"Oliver! I'm here! It's okay, these guys are friendly!" shouts Roy from the stairs. Oliver's pulse slightly lessens and his tension subsides.

"You're okay? They didn't hurt you or brainwash you?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Look, these guys invited us over for breakfast. Why don't you print your letter and bring it with you? We can get everything figured out over breakfast."

"Lunch," says Match. "Do you want to get in your gear? Our Roys always feel safer behind their masks."

'"Yeah, sure…" says Roy. 

Oliver nods silently before saying, "I'm gonna keep my bow handy, if you don't mind."

"It's okay, we all know what it's like to be paranoid," says Match. " Do you want to take the zeta tube or do you want us to fly you there?"

Roy's face lights up, eager to try either possibility. Oliver however trusts technology more than he trusts the aliens who've invited him to eat with them. 

"We'll teleport."

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  



	2. Off the Pot

  


  


When they arrive at Kent Manor through the zeta tube, they're in a large concrete room reminiscent of a basement. Their instincts are later found to be correct as they're led up the steps to the main house. But now, as they appear in the tube, a robotic voice announcing them, they come face to face with several people.

One is clearly Oliver, but with a dark tan complexion and black hair. He's wearing an Arrow outfit, woven leather vest and pants and a silky shirt with long sleeves. Though the shirt is loose, it clearly outlines his bulging muscles, much like Oliver's workout pants that Roy's seen him wear below Verdant where they train. He's got a big smile, unlike the Oliver Roy knows, and he outstretches his hand for Oliver to shake.

"Hello, I'm Oliver Kent," says the black-haired Oliver.

Oliver switches his bow to his left hand and shakes the man's hand firmly, cringing inside that he's shaking the hand of a slave owner. The man leans in towards Oliver's ear and says quietly, "You're wearing Yao Fei's hood."

"Proudly," whispers Oliver. 

"Well, you can call me 'Ollie' if we can call you 'Oliver'. Might keep things from being as confusing. This is just part of my family. We didn't want to overload you. This is Liam, also known as Omega, Kon-El, also known as Champion, Jason, also known as Red Hood, and I believe you've already met Kol-El, also known as Match. And these are my husbands, Lex Luthor and Kal-El, and these are my Roys, Red Arrow and Speedy."

The duo new to this world look the men and boys over as they shake hands with everyone. Omega, Red Arrow and Speedy have uniforms almost identical to Ollie's but Omega's is black and charcoal gray, Red Arrow's is two-toned blood red, almost like Arsenal's, and Speedy's is a lighter tone of red with dark yellow accents. Their hoods are down and the red hair of the native Roys is a stark difference to their nearly identical counterpart. Omega looks nearly identical to Jason, perhaps like a little brother, but though he's small, Roy gets the feeling he wouldn't be wearing that uniform if he wasn't a capable fighter. Despite wearing their uniforms, they don't appear to be armed, and though Roy takes comfort in holding his bow and being armed to the teeth, he feels awkward with it and collapses it to holster it on his lower back.

Kon-El, Kal-El and Kol-El are nearly identical, but Kon and Kol are clearly younger and only differentiated by their sclerae, black on Kol and normal white on Kon. Kal is wearing a business suit like Lex, but Kon and Kol are wearing skin-tight metallic uniforms, black with red accents for Kon with a forwards S on his chest and black with blue accents for Kol with a reversed S on his. Kon has a crimson cape the same red as his S, but Kol isn't wearing a cape. The three aliens have the same confident and charming smile and they happily shake hands with the newcomers.

Jason is wearing what looks like modern body armor, gray with a red bat insignia on his chest and a black leather jacket, open. He is armed, guns and combat daggers strapped to his chest, belt and legs. For all that though, he seems friendly enough. Perhaps he has the same paranoia as Oliver. His hair is black with a white streak in his bangs, and his eyes crinkle a bit when he smiles.

Lex is strictly formal, not quite smiling, but not quite not. His grip when he shakes is firm but brief. His business suit looks like it costs more money than Roy has ever even seen. For that matter, so do his impeccable, shiny shoes.

All of them give short greetings when shaking hands, but when introductions are finished, Ollie says, "Kal-El is also known as Clark Kent and Superman and considered Earth's greatest superhero. Lex is also referred to as Mister President," he brags.

Oliver and Roy knew this from the files on the computers at Queen Mansion but meeting these people in person makes it somehow more real. 

Ollie looks like he wants to hug Oliver and Roy but Oliver's stare is keeping him from acting on that, and Roy notices for the first time how tense Oliver is. He, himself, has relaxed, feeling unthreatened by their hosts, but Roy knows Oliver is upset because three people in the room are actual slaves, and two are actual slave owners.

Lex leads the group upstairs and through the impressive mansion to the dining room where a large brunch is set up complete with omelets, eggs benedict, waffles, pancakes, crescent rolls with little sausages in them, bacon, four kinds of sausage, french toast, cinnamon toast, regular buttered toast, breakfast sandwiches, and every kind of pastry one could imagine. There are grilled cheese sandwiches, grilled trout, a bunch of fancy foods Roy can't name and several other entrées. Roy takes a seat next to Oliver, and Speedy takes the other seat next to Roy. Red Arrow sits on the other side of Oliver and soon everyone is seated, including a few more members of the household than greeted them outside the zeta tube.

Lex begins with more introductions. "These are some of our sons, Zar-El, aka Power Boy, Adonis, aka Aegis, James, aka Hemlock and Jon, aka Superboy. Boys, I shouldn't have to remind you to be on your best behavior. This Oliver seems a bit skittish." It's clear Lex is having a poke at him. Despite everything, this makes him feel most at home. Jabs among the rich are something he grew up with. He gives Lex a weak smile and wonders if this man knew it would help him feel more in his element. From the wry smile he gets back, he did.

The boys all dig in, giving Roy the bravery to do so as well.

"We have rooms here if you'd like," says Ollie. "There's plenty of room in the mansion, and we have pools, steam rooms, jacuzzis, the best security on the planet and even room service if you want it."

Roy nods vigorously for a moment before looking to Oliver.

"That's very kind of you, but we're hoping to find our own place," Oliver says politely.

"There's a manor on the property you can have if you want," says Lex. "We'll hire servants for you right away."

"That's really not necessary," says Oliver.

"Preposterous," says Lex. "You came here with almost nothing, and I won't have any version of my husband sleeping under a bridge. The least we can do is give you a mansion."

"What about Queen Mansion?" says Roy, shrinking under his mentor's subsequent stare.

"What a great idea!" says Ollie. "You'll have the Arrowcave, a comfortable place to live and you can visit anytime using the zeta tube."

"Please tell me it's not actually called the 'Arrowcave'," mumbles Oliver.

"What else would it be called?" Ollie asks innocently.

Oliver heaves a sigh, and Roy chuckles under his breath.

"Even if your intention is to return home, we must take care of you while you're here," says Lex. "I insist."

" _And_ since you're probably used to the high life, I'm sure we can get a few billion dollars together for you to have a disposable income," says Ollie. "What about business? If you want to have a job here, just name it and I'll make it happen."

"I used to be a bartender and busboy at Verdant," says Roy. " I wouldn't mind a job, but only if it's not an office job and Oliver approves. I'm not looking for handouts."

"Too bad," says Lex. "If you want a job, that's fine, just know that you'll be hilariously overpaid."

"What about Kent Industries?" says Ollie, "I'm not happy with the current C.E.O. I could hire Oliver to be the new one."

"I'll take that into consideration," says Oliver. "But really, I gave up being Oliver Queen in favor of being The Arrow. I'd be an absentee employee at best."

"We'll think of something," says Clark. "In the meantime, let's get your home and identities set up. We'll give you IDs, bank accounts, a lease for Queen Mansion and X-Kryptonite implants if you want them."

"What exactly is X-Kryptonite?" asks Oliver.

"It's a piece of my homeworld," says Clark. "It grants humans all the powers a Kryptonian has under a yellow sun."

"The procedure is perfectly safe and we can even tweak it a bit to give you the option of different power sets," explains Lex. "The most notable powers are super strength, invulnerability, enhanced senses and a healing factor. Of all the powers, a healing factor is the only one you have to deal with if you choose to have the procedures done."

"It's not like the Mirakuru, is it?" asks Oliver. Roy visibly cringes at the mention of the drug.

" _Nothing_ like that," assures Ollie.

"Is there paperwork that outlines everything?" asks Oliver. 

"But of course," says Lex.

"Then let's table that for now," says Oliver.

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


Kon, Kol and Jon all drag the new Roy to the pool to swim. He says he doesn't swim much, never had a pool himself. Once the boys get Roy talking about his life, it doesn't take long to realize that the hellhole of a childhood the red-headed Roys had before Ollie was this Roy's entire life. Lex once told Kol that the strongest swords are forged in the hottest flames. It makes him wonder how strong this Roy must be. 

They swim for a few minutes before they start talking again, ice already broken somewhat since they opted for skinny dipping. Roy would be embarrassed by comparison with how well endowed the Krytonian twins are, but Jon is definitely below average and clearly isn't ashamed. 

"So what's it like being a clone? I mean you were born grown-up, right?" asks Roy, hoping this isn't a sensitive subject.

"I'm not sure it's that different from being a normal person," says Kon. "We were taught everything we needed to know before we came out of the pods. I guess the difference is practical experience. Took a couple of years of culture shock for me and Kol, but Jon was given an artificial memory set to the age of ten before he came out. Despite having memories and practical experience in this world, I think he had the biggest adjustment going from ten to fifteen all of a sudden."

"Really?" asks Roy.

"Yeah, it was weird," says Jon, "but it was normal for me. Sometimes I just like to be a little kid again, but I have adult responsibilities whether I like them or not."

"You mean as a vigilante?" asks Roy.

"Yeah. I'm the last Blue Lantern in the universe. Kind of gives me a job. I need to bring hope wherever there is none. But I've been selfish, just doing my own thing for months. I have a lot to make up for."

"Isn't that what all of us do? Try to bring justice and hope where there isn't any? Seems like there's enough vigilantes as powerful as you doing just that. Everyone deserves a little vacation."

Jon smiles at him, not unchildlike. "Thanks. That means a lot."

"No problem, kid," says Roy. "So it's got to be fun doing things as a team. I've got Oliver and a few other allies, but nothing like having twenty other guys my age at my back."

"In all honesty, we've been working in smaller groups for a while now," says Kol. "The Archers, the Supers and the Bats. We used to work on a team like you're talking about but it's been over a year. Kon got a job as an ambassador, and I've been at my Master's beck and call. And like Jonny said, he's been on vacation."

"I've been meaning to ask you about that. Ollie doesn't hurt you or use you does he?" says Roy.

Kol gives a telling grin. "Not in ways I don't want him to. I asked for my position. This collar is like a wedding ring to me. He gives me the option to safeword out any time I need to."

"Oh!" says Roy with dawning comprehension. "You're _that_ kind of slave. I totally get you. Once, I knew a chick into that kind of stuff. We had a fling, but I couldn't get into tying someone up during sex."

"Yeah, we have negotiation forms and everything. And Master's never violated them once for any of his slaves," says Kol.

"I even have negotiation forms with my Dads. Jonny too," says Kon.

"You mean you… wow. I don't know if that's screwed up or kinda hot. Your Dads are _built_!"

"It's both very screwed up and very hot," says Kon. "Are you and Oliver…?"

"Nah, man. He's straight. I'm into him. I'm into him a lot, but it's all one-sided."

"Other fish in the sea, Bro," says Kol. "Just treasure what you do have with him."

"I do," says Roy. "He's a great partner."

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


Oliver decides for himself and for Roy. No godly superpowers. It's one thing to have an edge against the scum of the city, and it's something else entirely to have almost every superpower they can think of. No one tries to change his mind. Invulnerability, enhanced senses, superstrength and healing factor. No flight, no eye lasers nor super speed, no x-ray vision nor self-sustaining metabolism. This compromise gives them an edge against Green Kryptonite as well. It will hurt like a motherfucker according to Kon, but it won't kill them in and of itself, though it will make them vulnerable.

The thing that surprises Roy is that he has no say in this. Oliver's made it very clear that Roy _will_ get the operation and he _will_ only get the treatment that makes him like Kon. Half-Krytonian or he's walking home to Earth-CW1. Roy knows Oliver can't really enforce that ultimatum, but he has no doubt that Oliver will knock him out and put him on the operating table himself if that's what it takes.

He doesn't actually want to argue. He likes being gravity-bound and they can feel what it's like to fly sometime by simply borrowing jewelry from Kon. Kon's already offered. And the only reason Roy would want the full treatment is to see what it's like to fly. Enhanced senses? Great! Being able to hear every sound on the planet without being able to turn it off? Less great. Kol assures them they'll be safe either way and tells Roy that having godlike superpowers isn't all it's cracked up to be. Roy believes him.

Of course for the sake of paperwork, they have to have legal identities. The native Roy's already decided to change his name: William Roy Kent instead of Roy William Kent. 'Will' for short. And not only is Roy keeping his name, he's keeping the Arsenal moniker since the other Roys are Speedy and Red Arrow. Apparently it's something everyone will have to get used to because Arsenal was Speedy's nickname for a couple of years, but Lex says better to change it right away instead of waiting. As he says, 'It will be easier to get used to it now than in ten years'.

Oliver, decides not to change his name either. This world's Oliver is Oliver Kent. He's Oliver Queen. See? No fuss. 

Lex has the identifications created and citizenships granted in no time. Apparently this happens enough in this world for there to be U.S. legislation on granting identities to extra-dimensional immigrants. Oliver was sure they'd have to do something sketchy, but it was all perfectly legal, albeit expedited. With Lex being the President, he could approve the identities as executive action. It went way easier than Oliver ever thought possible. _There has to be a catch_ , he thinks, _Lex can't be doing this for nothing_.

But when he confronts Lex about it, he says, "There is no catch, just a option." The bald man drops his slacks to show his thick, two-foot erection and says, "Pretty please?"

"No," says Oliver. "Absolutely not."

"Well, it was worth a shot. Mind if I have a go at your Roy? I do have a hard spot for brunettes."

"Do and I'll end you!" replies Oliver still unable to take his eyes off the gargantuan man meat.

"Well, as a hick asshole once told me, shit or get off the pot," says Lex as he pulls his slacks back up.

Oliver doesn't even want to think about what that's supposed to mean.

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  



	3. The Spa

  


  


When Roy opens his eyes, he's kind of dizzy. The sounds are deafening, and he can see thermal imaging through his eyelids when he closes them again. Then he hears a voice among the cacophony.

"Roy, it's okay. It'll wear off, just relax and give your brain time to calibrate. Your senses will start focusing normally in a few minutes." It's Ollie's voice, but he can hear Oliver breathing next to him. Somehow, he knows it's his Oliver. He tries to relax, though it seems impossible. He's had his own battles with anxiety, and hearing so much at once is starting to stress him out. He grits his teeth and focuses on his own breathing. Knowing it will pass helps. Knowing it will take a few minutes though is killing him.

Finally, when his hearing feels a bit more normal and all the extra sounds fade into the background, he opens his eyes. He's still seeing thermals overlaid with his normal sight, but that's less stressful than the enhanced hearing. He looks at the heat emanating from Oliver's face and the infra-red sight comes into harder focus. Then, he focuses on Oliver's facial features and the thermal vision starts to fade. He tries that again and again for a few minutes while everyone is mostly quiet and then things seem to get more normal. He 'turns off' his thermal vision completely before reaching out for Oliver's hand. Oliver offers it with a gentle squeeze.

"Hey. You okay?" asks Oliver.

"Yeah," says Roy. "I'm doing better. Did you get your surgery already?"

"Yep. Easy peasy. I came out of it faster than you." 

"Okay. Cool." Roy tries to sit up and both Olivers reach out to help him, supporting his elbows. "I think I'm good," he says. 

"The doctors want you to stay in the bed until you're checked out of medical. Then we can go home," says Oliver.

"Which home?" asks Roy. 

"Kent Manor for now, but Queen Mansion is being prepped for us to move in," says Oliver. "I've already signed the lease, fifty cents a year. Our bank accounts are set too. Try not to go too crazy with it."

"How much am I worth?" asks Roy.

"You're irreplaceable," says Ollie.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," says Oliver. "But your allowance is ten million a month for one year."

Roy sits up straight very quickly.

"Whoa… no joke? This is for real?"

"Our generous hosts have given me 3.8 billion dollars, and once you've got money, I want to help you invest it. We'll need your signature to set everything up completely, but as of this afternoon, you will officially be a trust fund brat." Oliver gives him a genuine smile as Roy lets this sink in. He's going to be a literal millionaire. Oliver is a billionaire again. He never wanted handouts before, but he knows this is happening and the thought of never going hungry again keeps him from declining.

"One million is way more than enough," says Roy.

"Let me do this for you," says Oliver. "Please. Consider it backpay for helping me in my crusade."

"No. It's my crusade too. And you gave me free training."

"Then I'll hire you. Name a job and it's yours."

"You don't want to know what job I really want."

"Try me."

Roy takes a few deep breaths. "I want to be an exotic dancer."

Oliver does a double take. "Roy, are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I always wanted to be one, but I was never old enough. Now I am." 

Oliver looks away to gather himself. "Okay. We'll find a place, I'll buy it and—"

"How would you like to be partners?" asks Ollie, interrupting Oliver. "I own _Star Spa - Club for Men_ and I can sell you half the spa for a great price. We have a lounge on the top floor with dancers and a bar. It's perfectly safe, we've got great security. And we can hire the best trainers as well. Classical dance, ballet, exotic dance, modern dance… the works."

"I'm not sure about ballet, but the rest sounds great!" says Roy.

"I'm not sure about it," says Oliver. "I've never been to a gay bathhouse. I'm not even sure if I like guys."

"You don't have to be gay to enjoy the amenities," says Ollie. "And you don't have to even go there to own half of it. It's just a bit of paperwork."

"You don't sell slaves there or prostitute anyone, do you?" asks Oliver.

"Absolutely not. It's not that kind of club. Dancers accept tips for lapdances, but they get paid by the hour either way. Tips are just extra. They don't even have to leave the stage if they don't want to."

"Okay then. I need some time to think about it, but it sounds interesting."

"Awesome. Lex, you think they've got him checked out yet?"

Lex smiles. "If they don't, they will soon."

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


Ollie says he goes with a mask on. It just feels right to him. Somehow Oliver feels the same way, but doesn't want to bring his Arrow mask to a brothel. Jason happily escorts him to the armory and shows him what they have.

"Here," says Jason, handing him a forest green domino. There's no strap and Oliver isn't fond of spirit gum. "It has nanotechnology in it that adheres to your face. Uninvasive, completely safe and doesn't come off no matter what. Even a nuclear explosion won't tear it off."

Oliver smiles his thanks and tries it on in a mirror. The mask immediately adjusts to fit his face, symmetrically form fitting. He smiles wider. "It's perfect."

"We have it in black too, if you'd prefer that—"

"—No, this is great. Do you have a red one for Roy?" 

"Sure do, a few different shades too. Let's see… this one looks like it matches Roy's uniform."

"It does. I'm sure he'll love it."

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


Will (Red Arrow) has a few slutty leather outfits for Roy to try on. One has too many straps. Another is too girly. Another shows more skin than he's comfortable with his first time at the spa. But one is perfect. Short leather shorts that fit him like a glove and a shirt that only covers the tops of his shoulders and back and pecs, with a curve upwards on the bottom front that frames his pecs perfectly. The shoulders show off his arm muscles like a muscle shirt and it fits him as well as the shorts. With them are matching hiking boots with a matte finish like the rest of the leather, and best of all, the whole outfit is the same color red as his Arsenal uniform. The mask Oliver picked out for him goes impeccably with the ensemble and once he's in the entire suit, he feels sexy and in control. He really likes it.

Oliver is going in a tailored suit with a dark green jacket and slacks and a forest green tie and wingtip shoes to match his mask. After all, he's attending as a prospective co-owner rather than a client of the place. To make Oliver more comfortable, Ollie is attending in a similar suit in black and charcoal grey with a black bowtie over a dark dark silver button-up shirt and a black mask. Liam, Kol, Kon, Will and Speedy are going in their casual clothes. They'll be wearing nothing but towels once they get in, though the Roys wear dominoes. 

They go in a limo, piling out onto the red carpet at the main entrance. A couple of paparazzos are there, but all they do is take pictures, not bothering to ask questions. Once inside, Roy and Oliver are taken aback by the luxury. It's a little overwhelming and nothing like they expected. The place is huge and minimalistically ornate. Roy never thought he'd score a job in a place like this. 

As they get further inside they realize that areas are themed. The restaurant has an entire wall that is a shark tank and the dining area is worthy of the five star restaurant it is. As they explore the area by the outdoor pool, they see that the walls are covered in Greco-Roman reliefs of men wrestling, and a few classical style statues of nude men on pedestals dot the perimeter, including Michelangelo's _David_ and Atlas holding up the world. The indoor pool is on the other side of the shark tank and is Olympic sized. The tile mosaics on the ground and the bottom of the pool remind Oliver of his studies on Byzantium. He may have flunked out of four colleges, but he did learn a few things. They briefly visit the dungeon in the sublevels, clearly reminiscent of medieval torture chambers with modern twists. The second floor is a gym and martial arts studio on one side and a spa treatment area on the other. The third and fourth floors consist of private rooms, communal and private showers, sex mazes, steam rooms, bubbling bath jacuzzis and bathrooms. The fifth floor is a lounge with a bar and exotic entertainment as well as luxury showers and VIP rooms including a presidential suite. But Roy's favorite place is the gift shop on the bottom floor near the back entrance. It has several kinds of attire for every fetish imaginable, from feminine lingerie to leather harnesses to hooded footie pajamas. Just Jonny's type, Roy imagines. There are even expensive suits and torn jeans as well as frat boy apparel and athletic attire with everything from running shoes to jerseys to coach whistles. They even have generic superhero attire with fabrics like leather, neoprene, rubber, spandex and super-expensive unstable molecule suits. Roy has never explored his fetish interests before, so he doesn't really know where he fits in all this. He's just excited to browse and think of the possibilities. It helps that he can afford anything they sell.

Speedy and Will are there with him browsing while the 'adults' are upstairs in the lounge. Will pulls up a kink negotiation form on his phone to give Roy some ideas of what he might like. It turns out he likes suits for his Dom, definitely identifies as a submissive, and thinks he likes the coach/athlete roleplay. After all, his crush on Oliver gets fired up any time they're working out or training together. He could watch Oliver do the salmon ladder all day and night. He imagines Oliver taking off his football pads slowly and ripping a hole in the back of his football pants and jerking off with his comeshot covering his virgin hole and squirting all over his asscheeks. The image doesn't leave his mind as he starts to browse the lingerie. He never wanted to do something like dress up as a girl, but as long as he doesn't have to wear a wig, he'd do it for Oliver. He imagines giving Oliver what he likes, a feminine image to soothe his straight mind as he gives into Roy's desires. The thought of feminizing himself isn't sexually appealing, but the thought of pleasing Oliver is.

A few times he tries to imagine a dominatrix instead of Oliver. It doesn't take. Sexist as it is, he doesn't want to submit to a woman. Then he tries to imagine another man, but the imagery always drifts back to his mentor and friend.

He knows it's impossible. Oliver doesn't love him. He's basically a work partner, not a romantic one, and Roy tries to forget how much he wants the man.

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


Oliver looks at the dancers onstage. At first, he was looking anywhere but there. Now he's admiring their fluid grace and athletic abilities. He's not enticed by their bodies, but he appreciates their talents and skills nonetheless. 

"So you can have Roy trained to dance like they do?"

"Better than that," says Ollie. "We'll give him the best training money can buy."

"Excellent. Thank you for helping him follow his dream. I have a feeling he'll love it here." 

"Do you care for a drink? We have alcoholic, non-alcoholic, nectar, alcoholic with nectar and drinks with CBD."

"What's nectar?"

"It's an aphrodisiac. Relaxes you and increases sex drive and romantic stamina."

"I think I'll hold off on that until I'm with someone. How about regular whiskey. Top shelf, with CBD if it doesn't affect the taste."

"It'll affect the taste. I'll be right back with a top shelf bourbon for you."

"Make it scotch."

"As you wish."

Oliver comes back from the bar in no time, and they toast to new ventures. They get out their phones, do the transaction electronically and soon, Oliver is ten dollars poorer and half a spa richer. They work out the employment paperwork for Roy so that all he has to do is sign and they set his payment as a salary, five million every two weeks for one year and seventy dollars an hour after that. As long as he does the signing, he starts training tomorrow. Oliver imagines Roy moving like those dancers, dancing and doing acrobatics on the poles and rings. There's a huge wine glass that two of the dancers are swimming in, completely in sync as they dance in the bubbly water, showing off their muscled bodies. Oliver imagines Roy in that wine glass, swimming naked. He already knows Roy's body well enough to imagine it vividly.

"Whoa! Looks like your enjoying yourself," says Ollie, pointedly staring at Oliver's hardening crotch. "What's got you going?"

"Nothing," says Oliver. "Just enjoying the artistry of it all."

"What are you, ten inches?"

"Mr. Kent, I'm not sure that's appropriate." Oliver, in spite of himself, collapses under Ollie's questioning stare. He rights himself and says proudly, "Eleven and a half."

"Very nice. Say, if you ever want more, I know a clinic that can work that out for you. As big as you want, you choose the dimensions, shape and form. They also have a treatment that enhances the prostate and testicles, makes your orgasms more intense and last forever. You'll come bucket loads."

Oliver looks interested. He leans in and whispers, "Really?"

"Really."

"Yeah. Umm, give me the address."

"I'll take you there tomorrow. It's on New Krypton."

"The moon? You want to take me to the moon to make my dick bigger?"

"Bet you never thought you'd be saying those words."

Oliver chuckles. "You are absolutely correct."

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


Roy has to get a private room. Not so he can change or have liaisons, but so he can store all the things he bought from the shop. He spent a long time trying on dozens of outfits and having various sex toys explained to him, but now he's finished shopping and ready to go meet Oliver in the lounge.

When he finds Oliver, he's in a booth with Ollie and smiling with slightly glassy eyes. "Where the hell were you?" he asks Roy. "It's been literal hours!" The tone of voice sounds more friendly than reprimanding and Roy realizes Oliver is a little tipsy.

Roy starts to say it wasn't that long, but he glances at the clock behind the bar and realizes it's been four hours and forty-seven minutes. Fuck.

"I'm sorry, I just got caught up in shopping. It won't happen again." 

"It's okay, I'm just glad you're alright."

"You could have come down to check on me."

"Super hearing, remember? I could hear your heartbeat, I knew you weren't in danger. I tried not to listen in on your conversation, but I'm still trying to get a handle on it. Turns out your hearing goes a little crazy at first when you've had a few."

"I'm glad you're having fun."

"Speaking of fun, I heard you all excited about a bra made for men, you know, to accent the pecs instead of tits."

"Oliver, I can explain!"

"You don't have to. Just promise you'll let me see you in it."

Roy turns beat red and his heartbeat becomes strong in his chest.

"Umm… okay, Oliver. Whatever you want."

"What I want is to see you swimming in that giant champagne glass!" says Oliver loudly. "Oops, I meant to whisper that…"

"I think we need to get him home," says Ollie. "Getting drunk at a bathhouse isn't the best idea."

"Then why is there a bar?" asks Roy.

"Because some people just come for the lounge and restaurant. You don't have to go into the bathhouse part of the building to enjoy those."

"Oh," says Roy, nodding.

"It's cool," says Kol, "we'll help him out, just get Kon and the Roys to help you with your stuff and we'll meet you at the limo. It'll be at the back entrance in five."

"Great. Thanks," says Roy. He's about to head off into the bathhouse in search of the others but he hears Kol whisper Kon's name and Kon is suddenly there, naked except for a towel and a black patch on his arm in the shape of a Kryptonian shield.

"What up, bro?" says Kon.

"We're heading home, get the Roys to help you and Roy carry his stuff and have Liam and Ajax meet us at the back entrance."

"No prob, see you in a few," says Kon and he gives Kol a quick chaste kiss before disappearing again.

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


Oliver is recovering at Kent Manor in the room he's been allotted. It's a lot bigger and more luxurious than his own room growing up in Queen Mansion, and it has an en suite bathroom that he's eyeing just in case he feels like he has to puke later. So far, the inclination hasn't hit him and for that, he's thankful. He's just about to drift off to sleep when the door opens. Roy comes in wearing a red lace jockstrap and a red lace chest harness under a matching open-front nighty.

"Heyyy!" says Oliver. "I knew you'd look great like that. Come here and cuddle. I'm about to fall asleep." 

Roy isn't ready to fall asleep yet, but he isn't about to pass up the chance to cuddle with Oliver. He slips himself beneath the sheets and in an instant, Oliver is on top of him. Roy braces himself for the ravaging to come, but it never does. Oliver just looks into his eyes and says, "You look beautiful."

Roy smiles a little and Oliver smiles back. "Now sleep," Oliver says, and he lays his weight on Roy as his breathing evens out and he starts to snore.

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossdressing isn't going to be a big part of the story, this is just a minor fetish they're exploring.


	4. Perfect

  


  


Roy wakes up slowly to the even breathing of his mentor. Oliver's still laying on top of him, but he's leaning back to admire the boy's face. Roy says, "Good morning."

"Good morning," Oliver says warmly. He traces his fingers lightly around Roy's face. "So, Arsenal, do you want to train in the bra? I think you'd be hot."

"I don't want anyone else to see me like this," Roy says nervously. "Just you." 

"I kinda like that," says Oliver. "Something for my eyes only. You know Roy, I wasn't into men before you."

"You are now?"

"Not all men. Just you. May I kiss you?"

Roy nods breathlessly. The kiss is firm and grounding and even a bit harsh as Oliver sucks on his lips and parts his own for Roy. Roy parts his and they make out passionately for a while before Oliver pulls back. "Any more and I'm going to fuck you. Really hard. And I don't want to do that yet."

"Umm, okay," says Roy. "I just want to do this again. You aren't drunk are you?"

"I haven't been for hours. Let's go see if anyone's made coffee."

"Sure," says Roy, but Oliver pins him down and growls in his ear while feeling up his waist and hips.

"Someone told me to shit or get off the pot. Consider yourself taken. Dance for anyone you want, but your ass is mine, understand?"

Roy breathes for a moment before kissing Oliver again. "All yours. I mean it."

"Good. Do you want some shorts to wear to your room so you can get dressed normally?"

"Or a robe," says Roy. "That will probably work better." 

"I believe there are robes in the bathroom. You can have first go then head off to get changed while I shower."

"Okay. … Oliver?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Roy."

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


When Roy and Oliver come down for coffee and breakfast, Kol, Ajax, Kenneth, Liam and Will are in nothing but their collars setting the table. Oliver grits his teeth but Roy goes to greet his new friends as Oliver heads to the kitchen. Mon-El is making espresso drinks at the machine and Jason is standing there talking about his night. Apparently he was in a fight with his brother about the fate of the Blüdhaven drug trade, and they tore up the town, or at least, each other, if the bruises on Jason's face or bare torso were from last night.

"So then he tried to use his quadruple aerial summersault to get… Oh, hey, Oliver, how was the bathhouse?"

"It was fun," says Oliver. "But to be fair, I didn't spend time in the bathhouse areas, just the VIP lounge."

"How'd your Roy like it? He go swimming in the shark tank yet?"

"You let people do that?"

"Only with superspeed or invulnerability. Or Atlanteans. The sharks were chosen for being innocuous in the first place."

"I think he spent the whole time buying out the store."

"I guess that money's burning a hole in his pocket."

"I'll let him speak for himself, but think he's just excited to try new things. How are you guys doing this morning? Restful sleep?"

"Not hardly,"" says Mon-El. "I was helping fight a wildfire and Jason was patrolling Blüdhaven and Gotham. Not that the freak ever sleeps anyways," he says with a playful glance to Jason.

"All in a night's work for us," says Jason. "When do you think you'll start patrolling Star City again?"

"I'll give it a few days so I can get a feel for how things work around here. I don't want to assume this city is the same as the Starling City I come from. Ollie said he'd take me out for a few patrols but he wants me to get a sense of Star City's rogue gallery before I go out too much."

"That's a good idea," says Jason. "Just be glad you don't have to deal with the same crazies we have in Gotham." 

"Oh, I am," says Oliver. "One peek at that list and I'm glad the Bats have it covered. What's for breakfast?"

"Whatever you want," says Will as he comes into the kitchen. "Croissants with berries and whip cream?"

"You know my comfort food," says Oliver. "I'm glad some things are the same."

"I'll get right on it," says Will as he goes to the pantry and gets out the flour and sugar. Will busies himself with baking and Oliver doesn't take his eyes of the slave's nude form. 

"So are you okay with everything? I mean the way Ollie treats you?" asks Oliver.

"Of course. I'd have made him regret it if I wasn't," says Will. "He loves all of us and treats us well."

"Well, that's a relief," says Oliver. "When I found out he owns you, I almost threw up." 

Will and Jason chuckle as Mon-El starts taking espresso drinks to the dining room. "He actually didn't have an initial say in the official part of it," says Will.

Oliver looks at him curiously.

"The legislation allowing slavery was pushed through just before our collaring ceremony and Kol and I surprised him with the certificates of ownership. Dad almost freaked out about it, but he was supportive."

"Which one?" asks Oliver, knowing that he had three father figures.

"Oh. I mean Kal-El. Lex is 'Father', and for me, Clark is 'Dad' or 'Daddy' and Ollie is 'Master'. It can be a bit confusing." 

"No kidding. So what about Jason and Mon-El?" 

"We just call them by their names, but sometimes I call Jason 'Master Jason' because he slavesits for us sometimes."

"You need a sitter?"

"Not necessarily, but I enjoy it. Some of the more codependent slaves really prefer to have a dominant with them, but Kol and I are sons in this family as much as we're slaves. And some of us, like Liam, are vigilantes as well, so they have to have a bit more independence for the sake of their jobs. But all of us help out when we can. Just last year, Tiberius stopped a metahuman criminal that tried to kill a couple of hundred humans by destroying a building. Dane detected it in time, and since the criminal was Kryptonian-powered, Tiberius used Blue Kryptonite to depower her and prevent the catastrophe. He's Apokalyptan so he's immune to Kryptonite."

"Pretty cool. It's good you get to be yourselves. Just promise me you'll tell me if Oliver ever hurts you."

"I will. Don't worry, he's great."

"You've helped set my mind at ease. Do you want help with that?"

"I've got it. Just have to wait for stuff to come out of the oven next and make the whipped cream."

"I should go check on Roy then. This whole thing has got to be weird for him."

"Okay, see you at breakfast."

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


When Oliver makes it back to the dining room, Ajax is dirty-dancing with Roy, holding his hips and visibly adjusting them as they gyrate together. Oliver immediately recognizes the motions from his own days going to strip clubs.

"Like that!" says Ajax. "Yeah, you're getting the hang of it!" Ajax backs off and pulls out a chair for Oliver. "Mister Queen, do you mind helping us out for a second?"

Roy blushes, but Oliver takes the seat and Roy stands over his lap backwards, gyrating his hips like he was taught as he rubs Oliver's crotch with his ass. Oliver is at full mast in no time and tells Will, "That's enough for now. Why don't we sit and have coffee?"

Roy sits in Oliver's lap then hands him his vanilla latté. Oliver puts an arm around Roy's waist to hold him in place like a seat belt and takes a drink. Roy follows his example and picks up the cappuccino in front of him, sipping the foam for a moment before taking a gulp. This is like something from one of his fantasies, and when he sat on Oliver's lap he had no idea he'd be welcome there. He had merely hoped.

"So, Roy, are you making new friends?" asks Oliver.

"Yeah, these guys are great."

"Good. I have something to take care of with Ollie today, so you're going to have plenty of time with them. If you get frisky, oral is okay, but not so much as a finger touches your ass unless it's mine. We good?"

Roy breathes deep for a moment. "Yeah, Oliver, I got it."

"What about cheeks?" asks Kol.

"Cheeks are fine, but the landing strip and hangar are mine," says Oliver. Roy flushes again, disbelieving his ears.

Soon, everyone's joined the dining table except for the slaves who are either sitting on the ground or helping set out the food. Lex sits at the head of the table with Clark next to him and Ollie between Clark and Oliver. Roy sits on the other side of Oliver to eat and Ollie bids the slaves to sit at the table with them to make Oliver more comfortable. Jason and Mon-El are on the other side of Lex, across from Clark and Ollie. Ajax sits next to his twin, Atlas, and the hulking Jason clones are smiling at each other. They clearly have a rapport, and Oliver wonders if they've been separated for a while with the way they look at each other. 

Ollie says a non-denominational blessing in Arabic, and then Jon says a Raoist one in Kryptonian. Everyone fixes their plates after that and the usual talking commences.

"I see you took my advice," Lex says to Oliver. "Good for you."

"Thank you, Lex. I'm glad I did. Do you have to go to the office today?"

"I'm afraid so, but I'll be bringing a couple of mine to help me out there. Orion and Apollo are especially intuitive when it comes to my office work. I'm particularly fond of Amazonian assistants and Apollo has a unique power set that comes in handy during lockdowns."

"Do you have lockdowns often?" asks Oliver.

"You'd be surprised at the number of superpowered vigilantes that think they can just waltz into the oval office."

"To be fair," says Clark, "I've never actually 'waltzed' in there."

"Just a turn of phrase, my dear. We all know your waltzing is atrocious." A few chuckles around the table and Lex smiles. 

"Are you ready to see the moon today?" asks Ollie.

"As ready as I'll ever be, yes," says Oliver. "You'll have to give me the grand tour."

"That would take a couple of weeks," says Clark. "It is a planet after all, satellite or not."

"I suggest a vacation there after you're all settled in," says Lex. "Maybe in a few weeks? I can take a few days off work at some point as long as I get caught up first."

"Sounds lovely," says Oliver. "What do you think, Roy? Want to see the moon with me today? I'll have some business to attend to with Ollie, but we can have lunch together on New Krypton if you like."

"Actually, I have plans with Kol and Kon today," says Roy. "I hope that's okay."

"That's fine. We don't have to be attached at the hip. Just be safe."

"We will, Sir," says Kol.

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


Roy is in Will's Kryptonian armor. This way, anyone who sees him will think he's the Red Arrow. New Krypton is surprisingly lush, at least in New Argus, though Kol assures him that Kryptonopolis is much colder. It is in the Arctic of the planet after all. Kol has ears on the people they need to avoid, and they walk normally into the clinic, trying to avoid drawing attention. They attract enough eyes since Will, Kol and Kon are well-known public figures, but nobody asks for autographs or harasses them. In this way, Kryptonian culture is much more respectful.

Roy is finished in only half an hour and they just make it out of the clinic in time to miss Oliver and Ollie walking in. They hurry to the nearest zeta tube and teleport back to Kent Manor to change and celebrate their success. Of course, Ollie has the ears and eyes to have caught them leaving the city, but Oliver can't see through walls and identifying heartbeats in a city full of people is harder than identifying heartbeats in a building.

As Oliver and Ollie work on the dimensions and design Oliver has in mind, Ollie can't help but offer his own data crystal. "Come on, Oliver! We could be dick twins!" 

"No offense, but I think we already are."

"Here, let me show you," says Ollie, and he gets out his phone to show his cock shots off. Oliver is floored. Not only is Ollie bigger – he's massive! Twenty six inches long and about five inches across. If Oliver was into dick, he'd be begging for Ollie's right now.

"How does that even fit in anybody?!" asks Oliver. 

"With patience and practice."

"Do you think Roy wants me to be that big?"

"Couldn't hurt to try!" says Ollie with a mischievous grin.

"It might hurt _him_!" exclaims Oliver. "Besides you have a comically oversized codpiece in costume. I don't think I want my dick to be so big that everyone sees it."

"It wasn't that noticeable when we went out in our suits."

"Yes it was. I just tried not to guess how big you actually are."

"Well, we gotta figure out what works for you."

"I'm circumcized and I'm not sure I want to change that. What if I was eight inches soft and bigger hard? You know, a grower and a shower."

"That's a good way to go. How big are you thinking." 

"If I'm going to compete with you, I need at least sixteen inches."

"What makes this a competition?"

"You're another version of me, Ollie. What if Roy ends up wanting you instead?"

"You're the one he's in love with," says Ollie. "I can see it in his eyes."

Oliver looks away. "Yeah, but…"

"No 'but's. We're not even identical."

"I guess I'm a little insecure."

"If you want a smaller codpiece you could go for six inches soft and go for my size hard."

"That's too big. Maybe nineteen inches. A gay guy would like that, right?"

"I'm sure Roy will love your cock even if it were to be below average."

"Ugh… okay, nineteen it is."

"Just remember, he's invulnerable now, so the skin won't tear. Just take it slow with him at first and he'll love every inch of you."

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


When Oliver and Ollie get back to the mansion, the Roys and Kol and Kon are in the steamroom talking. Ollie located them easily enough and they grab a few big fluffy towels before heading to go see the boys.

In the steamroom, Will and Speedy are going down on Roy together, slurping on his dick and sucking his nuts which are now bigger after the trip to the clinic. He's moaning in pleasure and playing with their hair when the two Olivers come in.

"Getting some nookie?" Ollie asks cheerfully. "They're pure magic, aren't they?"

"Oliver! I'm sorry, we were just… checking for lumps..."

"With their mouths?" asks Oliver with a glint of a smile and a raised eyebrow. "Roy, you never have to lie to me. I'll always understand. And I told you oral was fine."

"Sorry, Oliver. I'm just… I didn't want you to feel like I was cheating on you."

"You weren't. It's okay, Roy. Why don't you let me watch?"

Will and Speedy start licking and sucking again, and Roy lets out a loud open-mouthed moan. "Sure thing, Oliver. Come here." 

Oliver drops his towel and goes to sit next to Roy, watching in fascination as his doppelgangers go to town. Oliver likes what he sees. He slowly starts growing and he puts Roy's hand on his crotch. Roy feels up his huge balls and the round head of his cock. The dick in his hand keeps growing and growing and Roy can't help but pant heavily as he feels the member reaching inhuman size, easily three or four inches across and over a foot long. Then Oliver reaches over and moves Will and Speedy away from Roy.

"Get on your knees and suck my dick, Roy. Right now."

Roy immediately moves into position and feels up his prize as he looks at the intimidating size. It's got to be around two feet now, doesn't it? Then Oliver gives him a pointed look and he takes the head into his mouth, moaning at the delicious taste and massaging it with his tongue. Oliver gives him time to explore and enjoy. He knows it's a first for the both of them, and he intends to enjoy it, not rush it. 

Roy works Oliver's huge balls with his hands as he sucks and moans, salty-sweet taste flooding his mouth as Oliver starts to precome. More than once, he tries to fit the beast into his throat, but he chokes and Oliver says, "Hey, take it easy. You don't have to do that. I'm getting close. Just keep sucking and breathe through your nose."

Roy does, feeling the head on the back of his throat and sucking hard.

Finally, huge gushes of come flood his mouth and he can't swallow all of it as fast as it's coming. He tries to savor the flavor as he frantically swallows. Then Oliver slides himself further in and further in. He's so big that Roy doesn't even choke and soon, Oliver is fucking his face by slowly rolling his hips and holding Roy's head in place.

He finally lets Roy up for air and the boy heaves big breaths while gripping Oliver's thighs. 

"That was perfect, Roy. Absolutely perfect."

Roy nods and starts wiping his mouth and chin, licking the come from his hand as he does.

Oliver pulls Roy onto his lap and ruts against him with his still hard cock.

"Thank you, baby. You're perfect."

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  



	5. Night on the Town Part One

  


  


Still holding Roy to his lap, Oliver starts conversation as if he hasn't just received his first blowjob from a guy. As if he hadn't had his first orgasm with his protége. As if it wasn't a big step in their relationship. Roy is surprised, but he isn't insulted. And Oliver needs to keep things normal, at least in his head.

Roy, himself, is still riding the high of pheromones and second-hand orgasm, though he didn't have one of his own. And it being Oliver makes it that much more special, that much more of a high, especially with post-come occasionally wetting his back.

"So, fellas, what did you do while I was away with Ollie?" asks Oliver.

"You wanna show him?" Will asks Roy. 

Roy smiles sheepishly and takes Oliver's hand in his. "I don't want you to think of me differently, Oliver. I did this for you."

Roy moves their hands towards his crotch and behind his balls and around the surface of his new orifice.

" _What_ is _that_?!" exclaims Oliver.

"Something just for you. I thought it might make things easier for you… y'know, since you're straight…"

Oliver feels around the orifice and realizes it's shaped like a pussy on the outside. "You got this for me, baby?" asks Oliver, with a huff of overwhelmed appreciation. "May I?"

"It's all yours, whenever you want it," says Roy and he tenses for the intrusion as Oliver slips a finger and then two inside.

"Just relax, baby," says Oliver as he holds him tight with the other hand. He massages into Roy with gentle strokes as the boy gasps and pants in his lap. Soon, there are three fingers, all the way in to the last knuckle and Oliver is massaging in and out as Roy's dick gets rock hard. Then the fingers slip slowly out and Oliver licks his fingers. "God, it tastes just like the real thing, but sweeter! Roy, I am going to take you apart tonight. I don't want any arguments."

Roy is breathless. "You won't have any arguments from me!"

"Good. Thank you so much for doing this! Is it temporary?"

Ollie speaks up. "It's permanent, but reversible."

" _Never_ reverse it!" says Oliver.

"You got it, partner!" says Roy, hoping that's the right thing to say and that they can be more than just work partners for the rest of their lives. "Don't worry, you can't get me pregnant. And it's deep enough to handle you."

"Excellent. Though I've got to say, I want kids with you someday."

"That's what cloning is for," says Kon.

"So this is what you did today? I can't wait to find out what you do tomorrow! I bet nothing will top this though."

"I'm really glad you're happy," says Roy. "I was worried it'd freak you out."

"It's freaky good, Roy! We're gonna make love every day. Would you like that?"

"Hell, yes!"

"Did you get enhancements like I did? I mean in your cock?"

"Just my balls and my girth. I debated losing it altogether, but I'm not ready for that yet. Maybe eventually."

"Yeah? Really? For me? Damn I love you! But I don't want you to end up with body dysphoria. Only do what you're comfortable with. And keep your body type. I love what a twunk you are."

"You got it, Oliver. I love you too." 

"You guys want to train after this? Or relax in the pool?" asks Ollie.

"I'd love a bite to eat," says Oliver. "How about we go for a night on the town? My treat."

"Sounds great," says Oliver. "We have a lot of people in the family though, so whom do you want to invite?"

"Everyone who wants to go," says Oliver. "I want us all to have fun."

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


It turns out most of the slaves want to go, as well as Ollie, Kol, Kon, Jon, Zar, Adonis, Lor and all three Roys. Clark is going to visit his Daddy in Dubai and Lex is at the office. Roy wants to go to Big Belly Burger, but it turns out, to his shock and disappointment, that there isn't one in this universe. No one else feels like fast food and they can easily get greasy burgers from the Star Spa restaurant, so everyone gets dressed to go to the spa again. Slutty chic is the best way to describe what the slaves are wearing. Atlas and Ajax are in matching sleeveless spandex shirts that are cropped short, showing off their fantastic ten-packs and spandex shorts that perfectly show off the forms of their perfect, muscular asses and oversized genitals. Kenneth is in what looks like a tank-topped spandex onesie, but others know to be speedster's attire. Liam is dressed like the native Roys, skinny black leather pants and skin-tight tank tops, dark yellow for Speedy, blood red for Will and charcoal black for Liam. Joshua and Troy are wearing some of the frat boy attire from the gift shop with tight ripped jeans, but Oliver doesn't recognize the Greek letters on their shirts as actually being from a real fraternity. Zar-El, Adonis and Lor-Zod are dressed like Abercrombie models and the Kryptonian twins are in jeans with black T-shirts emblazoned with their Kryptonian shields. Jon is wearing a _Superhuman Samurai: Cyber Squad_ shirt with shorts. 

Ollie is wearing a suit again, but this one is grey-silver with a forest green button-up and forest green and dark lime green (like the skin of a lime instead of the flesh of one) oak-leaf embroidery on the silver tie.

Oliver wants to go casual, but doesn't have that selection available, having only one casual outfit that he doesn't feel like wearing, and he can't use Ollie's wardrobe since the man is quite a bit more muscular. Ollie gets Oliver's sizes and speeds to the store, returning with a light gray shirt that has the letters, 'стрелка' in navy blue sewn-on and designer jeans and belt. Oliver goes to the armory and picks out a navy blue domino to match the letters on the shirt and gives it to Oliver just in case he wants to wear it to the spa.

Roy wants to wear the red outfit he wore to the spa before, but it's currently being cleaned, so he opts for borrowing red leather pants and a white v-neck T-shirt that hugs his muscular chest, wearing the red boots he already borrowed. He borrowed a knapsack too, stuffing an alluring outfit or two in it in case they stay at the club. He can start training whenever he wants and he thinks an orientation would be quick and easy for today.

They take one limo, crowding into it, but the speedster and young fliers make their own way to the spa so that no one has to sit on each other's lap. It doesn't take long, but immediately upon coming out of the limo, they're asked dozens of questions by the paparazzi that line the red carpet. 

Oliver stays silent and ignores them, and Roy takes his lead, but Ollie assures the querants that their questions will be answered in a few days. When they get inside, Oliver asks, "Should we have taken the back entrance?"

Ollie sighs. "There would be just as many there. The tabloids especially enjoy staking out the spa since there are so many big names that come here. When you're ready, we can have a few select reporters ask you some questions, but for now, the papers are going to buzz about clones and long-lost brothers. It'll be interesting to see what they come up with."

Roy laughs, but Oliver doesn't. The papers and news have always bothered Oliver whose childhood they made more difficult. Plus, having all his sins from his party days as public knowledge wasn't exactly preferable. Roy takes his hand and gives it a gentle, reassuring squeeze, and Oliver gives him a weak smile and a quick chaste kiss as they all make their way to the restaurant.

One of the first things Oliver notices when they sit down is that there are swimmers in the shark tank wearing colorful merman tails. Most interesting is the body paint, which matches their tails perfectly, on their skin and their dicks, which hang out in the front. One swimmer is larger than Atlas and Ajax – and that is really saying something – all muscle, and has red hair with silver streaks. His cock is soft but has to be about fifteen inches. In many ways, he reminds Oliver of Zar-El. Another is almost as large and has red hair with very Nordic features including runic tattoos all over his body. There's a petite one that looks like a young, blond Oliver and a clone of Zar-El that seems particularly playful as he swims. There's another Oliver clone of medium size, the most normal body type of them all, and two black-haired young men almost as large as Ajax and Atlas, but slimmer. One with metallic red streaks in his hair has blue-green eyes and the other's eyes are a striking blue.

"Looks like someone decided to surprise us!" says Ollie. "These are the rest of my slaves, plus Tiberius, one that used to be mine, but I sold him to my Daddy."

At the word 'sold', Oliver tenses, but he tries not to show his discomfort. Ollie has become a fast friend and is a welcoming host in this world. He doesn't want to disrespect him since their lives are intertwined for now and though he wants to say something, he realizes that they need to have that talk in private. The mermen wave to him and blow kisses and a couple of them leer and stroke their dicks once or twice in the direction of their table, but Ollie waves them off and they go back to playfully swimming and petting the sharks. 

The food arrives in a timely manner once they've ordered, and Ollie raises his glass in a toast to Oliver and Roy, welcoming them again not only to his world but his life. Oliver can't help but smile. 

As they eat, they share origin stories and adventures. Some people, like Barry Allen, are the same in this world, but others are vastly different. Huntress is Vietnamese-American rather than Italian-American and is retired from criminal activity after having been in prison and crippled from the waist down. She has two grown daughters, an archer who used to work with Kon on the Young Justice Team and an assassin who works for the League of Shadows. When Oliver asks who the father is, the table goes silent, everyone looking down or away, but the dread on Will's face tells him all he needs to know. Finally, Will says quiety, "His name was Crusher. He was my handler, but he's out of the picture now."

"And good riddance!" says Ollie. "From what I understand, Lex took care of that sack of shit permanently. So who else is in both of our worlds? Was Shado on the island with you as well? Here, she worked outside the law for a while, avenging the deaths of her family before reforming and becoming a bit of an anti-hero, but she helped me save Dinah once, and I'll be forever in her debt for that."

"She… she never made it off the island in my world. I'd rather not talk about her or the island for now."

"Oh, God! I'm so sorry! Let's let you direct the conversation then. I'm sure you have questions."

"Does Laurel have a sister, maybe off the record, here?"

"Hmmm, no, not that I know of. You mean Dinah Laurel Lance, right?" 

"Yeah. In our world, we call her Laurel since Dinah is also her mother's name. What about Tommy Merlin?"

"Yeah, we had a Tommy. He died a long time ago though, just after college. He drowned when the yacht went down."

"Tommy was with you?"

"Yeah… we were sort of dating. I say 'sort of' because I was officially his sister's boyfriend at the time."

Oliver laughs out loud. "Makes sense. I was in a similar position when our yacht went down. Dating one sister while screwing the other."

"I guess we have more in common than we thought," says Ollie.

"How's your relationship with the police? Do they have an anti-vigilante task force here?"

"No, they abolished that years ago. They rely on us too much, and the laws for vigilantes are quite forgiving."

"How forgiving?"

"We can take the law into our own hands as long as we're mostly humane. We don't need search warrants or anything like that when working a case, and the evidence we gather is still admissible in court. We can use deadly force if we're lethally threatened. However, for those of us with superpowers, the situations in which we're lethally threatened are greatly reduced. Speedsters can get away with pretty much anything, but those of us with Kryptonian powers can only use lethal force if Kryptonite is involved. I think that's fair considering our advantages. Wounding is permitted but frowned upon. Mostly, me and my boys use stun, ice or foam arrows on our enemies. Do you have trick arrows where you come from?"

"Not foam or ice. You'll have to show me those."

"Tomorrow we'll have fun with the armory and training facilities then."

"Sounds great."

"We'll wear Blue Kryptonite to make sparring fair."

"That's the one that saps our powers?"

"Yeah, but it boosts your healing factor. Bruises from training are usually gone by the time we hit the lockers."

"That sounds convenient. I get shot on a semi-regular basis, so these enhancements will come in very handy."

"How the hell do you get shot?"

"Half the time it's from the police. They don't exactly like vigilantism and I don't exactly like the word 'freeze'."

"Oh, my God. Thank goodness you're here now."

"Yeah, it's starting to feel that way."

"I know you've lost a lot, but I'm hoping you gain even more."

"We'll see…"

"Off topic, would you enjoy a slave as a gift?"

"Absolutely not," says Oliver, changing his tone. "And we are going to have a talk about that later."

"Okay. I didn't realize that would push a button. The slaves here are all clones and willing. In the interest of legal matters, they all state their submission before their service starts and most of the time, it's overwhelming, enthusiastic consent."

"They're all clones?"

"Created for the sole purpose of serving a master. Except for Kol-El and Will. That was just a roleplay that they wanted to make real."

"I'd like to know more. _Not_ that I'm interested. I just don't know what to make of the whole thing yet."

"Well, it's not like human trafficking. Not exactly anyways. They're mostly bought by the very wealthy and treated very well. I haven't heard of a single case of abuse with the clone slaves. And ours are very willing to serve in, erm... more private ways. The laws regarding slaves enforce that they must have their necessities taken care of at the owner's expense and neglect has particularly harsh consequences. For that matter, excessive abuse does too. And the slaves in our family are well loved and treasured as family, not just property."

"Thank you for explaining that. But why would I want a slave?"

"I guess you wouldn't. I was just trying to think of something nice to do for you."

"So… these slaves are clones… what are their conditions like if no one owns them?"

"They're in cryostasis, completely safe."

"That's so sad… so, how do I set slaves free to get them out of cryo without owning them?"

"You can't. If you get a slave, you become responsible for them for the rest of your life unless you transfer ownership, either by selling them or presenting them as gifts. Do you want to go to an auction with me? The competition can be fierce."

"I'll consider it. This kind of slavery isn't quite what I was expecting when I found out you were a slave owner."

"Well, all my slaves have negotiation forms, and I do my best to abide by them, though law doesn't require it. By the way, if you ever want to borrow one of mine, whether it's to have him make a sandwich or to do the nasty, you're completely welcome to. Roy, too."

"About that, some of them seem kind of young…"

"All of them are evaluated as being of the age of consent, at least in Washington State. Slaves under the evaluated age of sixteen are not allowed to be owned or sold. They're all grown to maturity before being moved to cryostasis. Even Clark's boys, not quite slaves, are mature enough for consent, even though they don't look it."

"How are they not quite slaves?" 

"They're programmed to perceive themselves as sons rather than property."

"Programmed?!"

"How else do you think a clone of six months has knowledge of the world? They have educational programming. But don't worry, the programming for obedience is optional."

"This is all just too weird. I'm about finished eating. Do you want to head up to the lounge?"

"Sure. Roy, do you want to come with us?"

"Sounds good," says Roy.

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


Roy can't drink alcohol yet because he's only eighteen, but Ollie suggests they share a CBD champagne and Oliver pops it open expertly without making it fizz over. It doesn't quite taste like normal champagne, but it does taste good and the buzz from it is very relaxing. 

They're sitting in a large booth which progressively gets more filled as more of Ollie's slaves join them. They all have good manners, but Dane's is impeccable and the Nordic demigod impresses Oliver the more he watches him. Physically, Oliver is most impressed by Axel, who seems to be the perfect specimen of masculinity. Oliver loves how short and thin Roy is, but if he were to have his own slave to show off (not that he's considering it), he'd want one like Axel. On the other hand, he doesn't think he could bed one so manly. At least with Roy, he can pretend his partner is somewhat feminine. A man so much larger and more muscular than himself could not give him that illusion. Ben, his medium sized clone, is close to Roy's size, but being a clone of himself, the faux-hawked young man holds no such interest. He looks spectacular, from frosted tips to stylish sneakers, but for Oliver, it's like looking into his high school mirror. 

As the night wears on, Roy starts to think more and more about changing his body again. Oliver expressed interest in him having his cock and balls removed, and he'd do anything for Oliver. But how is he going to dance at a gay club with no dick? 

Finally, he mentions this to Ollie, and Oliver is stunned but smiling. 

"First of all," says Oliver, "I want you to be happy. Secondly, and Ollie, back me up on this, you have a fantastic ass and you don't need a dick to give a great lapdance. Your body is to die for, man. And I wouldn't think any less of you."

"I wholeheartedly agree," says Ollie. "And we actually have a trans dancer already. He has a man's body, and a lady's genitals. Some of the regulars pay for his lap dances every weekend. I don't know if you'll be cutting into his market, but I can compensate him if he feels cheated. Maybe you should chat him up? Get a feel for how he's treated."

"That sounds great. I think… I think I want to talk to him and see how it goes. It's a big step, but if Oliver wants me to do it, I'll consider it," says Roy.

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


It's only an hour before Will slips Roy a big boy drink under the radar. Roy gives him a grateful look and keeps quiet about it, but after a couple of minutes, Oliver grabs the drink and takes a swig. He gives Roy a disapproving look and says, "Show me you can be responsible with this and you can drink at home _under supervision_." 

"Thanks, Oliver!" says Roy, and he takes the drink back. When Ajax and Axel invite Roy to dance with them, he finds that he can't say 'no'. They get out of the booth and the exotic dancers invite them to the stage where Roy dirty dances with Ajax while Axel strips. One of the dancers is there to help correct Roy's posture and he realizes he's getting his first official lesson in exotic dancing. He'd rather it be with less of an audience, but he recognizes that part of the lesson is dealing with stage anxiety. If he's going to dance here, he needs to get used to having an audience. Ajax starts teasing his shirt off, working his abs as his pelvis does a few circles. He flexes his arms and chest to their full size as he takes his shirt off the rest of the way. He flings it into the audience where Tiberius rushes to catch it, smelling the shirt before going back to the booth and tossing it to Ollie. 

"Okay, now you try," says Ajax. The crowd cheers as Roy starts to take off his shirt, but Ajax stops him. "Take your time. Tease the crowd with your abs and chest by revealing a little at a time." He pulls Roy's shirt all the way down again. "Try again, and this time be a tease. There's no rush. Anticipation is half the fun."

Roy does as Ajax advised and slowly teases the v-neck off, making a show of pulling the hem back and forth as he shimmies out of it. Then he swings the shirt in circles over his head and flings it out into the audience, working his abs and hips the whole time.

"Much better!" says Ajax. "You're a natural."

Roy isn't ready to lose his pants yet, but that doesn't seem to be on the agenda as Axel takes him to the giant suspended ring and starts showing him a few tricks, visibly teaching Roy where to grip the ring.

Oliver looks on in pride and leans over to Ollie. "I have to say, I never thought I would approve of, muchless enjoy Roy dancing like this, but I think he's really good at it," says Oliver.

"Yeah, and look how much fun he's having. Just imagine how good he'll be after a few months of dance lessons. The modern dance will really come in handy for learning to show off his acrobatics."

"Yeah, I can tell his parkour is really coming in handy on the ring."

"Every dancer here has their own style, and I think the parkour will be an element in his that gets him a wow factor. Just look at those flips and twists!"

"Thanks for tonight, Ollie. I think we're all having a lot of fun."

"Don't thank me. You're paying!" says Ollie. Oliver bursts out laughing. 

"You're right," says Oliver, "I am." He gets a roll of hundreds out and passes one to each member of his party. "Go show your favorite dancers your appreciation!" he says to the table. The group gets up to go their separate ways in the room, and more than a few select Roy who comes off the stage to show his appreciation in turn as Tiberius starts to teach him various ways to lap dance. Within the next hour, Roy has had a chance at the pole and the ring, the stage and the laps, but he's waiting to swim in the giant champagne glass until he's in neoprenes, or at least not in leather. Feeling like he's been working out for a couple of hours, he collapses in the booth next to Will.

"Did you ever do something like this?" he asks Will. 

"Not officially or professionally. Kol has programming for it though, so he can probably teach you more if you ever want to practice at home with someone who's not supersized." Atlas's ears perk up at that and he saunters over to the booth.

"What's wrong with supersized?" says Atlas as he grins seductively at the two Roys.

"There's nothing wrong with it, but it can be a bit intimidating and Kol has a body type more like Roy's," says Will.

"Well, I can't argue with that," says Atlas, "but if you ever want to be _intimidated_ , just ask Master Luthor to let you borrow me. I'll intimidate you any way you want!"

Roy laughs nervously, but Will just licks his lips. Having been dominated by the alpha slave on more than one occasion, he can vouch for the man's _intimidating_ qualities.

"I think I'll just let Oliver intimidate me for the time being," says Roy. "I pretty much belong to him."

"Don't let him hear you say that!" says Ollie.

"I meant romantically. I don't think we're really polyamorous like you guys are."

"There's a lot we could do together without me violating that precious little pucker of yours," says Atlas. "Or that boy pussy. I've got one too."

The offer hangs in the air, but Oliver comes back from the bar with another couple of bottles of CBD champagne under his arms and a couple of full tumblers in his hands and Roy doesn't respond, instead, kissing Oliver sweetly as the man sits next to him. 

"Well, guys," says Oliver, "where do you want to go next for our night on the town? Is Verdant a good spot?"

"I haven't been there in years," says Ollie. 

"I'm all danced out," says Roy, "but we can check it out."

"Let's see if we can find everyone," says Ollie. "I know the slaves are here, but the Kryptonians are probably off and about."

"We'll go look for them," says Will, taking Roy's hand and looking at Oliver expectantly.

Oliver moves out of the way and says, "Have fun, there's no rush."

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  



	6. Night on the Town Part Two

  


  


Roy isn't very good at identifying heartbeats yet. They speed up and slow down, blood pressure increases and decreases and the breathing, usually relatively loud compared to the heartbeat, changes a lot, especially in a bathhouse, a place of both relaxation and sex.

So thus far, he's leading himself and Will blindly through the building in hopes of running into their cohorts. They find Speedy completely by accident when they go through the maze and recognize the dick sticking through the glory hole at them. 

"Speedy? Is that you?" says Roy.

"Get over here you little punk," says Will. 

"Aww, man! You can't even su—" starts Speedy, but Will goes to town, licking and sucking on his cock for a few minutes until he's swallowing the salty sweet come of his genetic progenitor. After that, Speedy gladly meets them outside the maze and they go back to Speedy's room so he can change into his clothes from the towel he was supposed to be wearing but instead, had draped over his shoulder.

They find Kon in the café next to the restaurant feeding cronuts to a large old arab man. "Grandpa!" says Speedy and though Roy is about to apologize on Speedy's behalf for the rude way of addressing an older stranger, the man sees them and hugs and kisses each of them speaking in Arabic. 

Finally, in English, he says, "Grandkids! It's so good to see you! I was here to surprise Abnay and Hafidi but it is good to see you as well! There is one extra of you though," says the man indicating Roy. 

"How could you tell which of us was the newbie?" asks Will.

"He is the one looking at me as if I am a stranger. Hello, young man, my name is Master Habib Hassad Abadi. Conner, Colton, Jonny, Arsenal and Roy are my grandkids, and Oliver and Clark are my Boys."

"Actually," says Will, "the new one is Roy, codenamed Arsenal, so I changed my name to my middle name and Arse is going by Speedy now."

"Ah, William, a good strong name. And Speedy! A good fast name!" Master Abadi laughs at his joke for a moment and Roy nervously fake laughs, trying to be polite. Kon offers Roy a cronut and Roy accepts the gift, if nothing more than to have an excuse not to talk. Instead, he listens as Master Abadi explains his work in the Emirates, tells of his love for his boys and recounts the morning he collared his sons, slaves and grandson.

Kon seems particularly proud of that last part, and gladly shows off his Boy collar. Roy had seen it on his neck before but only now does it's significance make sense. Roy knew he wasn't a slave but didn't stop to think he might be another kind of submissive. The adoration on Kon's face says it all. Master Abadi is his primary lover. 

Master Abadi starts to order food for the Roys, but Will stops him, saying they're trying to get everyone together to go over to Verdant for drinking and dancing. Master Abadi doesn't understand why anyone would ever want to leave Star Spa, but decides to help the Roys find Lor-Zod, Zar-El, Adonis, Jonny and anyone else in the family who isn't already in the dancer's lounge. It turns out Zar-El is showing Lor-Zod and Adonis the best way to make a man come by whipping or flogging whilst practicing on strangers together. There's actually a line of men wanting the boys to whip them and hedonistically, Zar-El is fucking his favorites harshly while Lor-Zod, his lover, is dripping with precome, but still focuses on the flogging, not to be outdone by the Amazon demigod they're competing with. Adonis knows his way around a whip and particularly enjoys gently flaying men's chests a bit until they're completely erect and then barely licking the tip of their dicks to make them shudder in euphoria as they shoot their loads across his tongue and into his throat. Master Abadi goes up behind Zar-El to gently push his massive cock into the boy. Zar-El perks his butt out as he submits to his grandad and pushes his current partner away. The man looks dazed but gets the picture, giving Zar a kiss on the cheek and going off to find a new top. 

In spite of himself, Roy enjoys the show as Master Abadi ravages Zar-El. He remembers that Ollie said Tiberius now belongs to his Daddy, recognizes Zar as being identical to Tiberius, knows Master Abadi claimed Ollie as his Boy/Son, and remembers that all slaves in the family are clones. Tiberius must be Zar-El's clone and Master Abadi seems to know all of Zar-El's weak spots, probably from experience with Tiberius. 

The show goes on for nearly an hour and Master Abadi comes inside Zar for what seems like twenty minutes. But that's impossible, right? When Master Abadi pulls out and an inhuman amount of jism falls to the floor, Roy realizes that no, it isn't impossible. Master Abadi sees his fascination and gives him a kiss on the forehead as he and Zar-El head towards the showers. "If you were mine, we'd do more every day. As it is, I'm sure your sweetheart is a very lucky man," says Master Abadi, putting a hand briefly on Roy's shoulder. 

As Roy watches them go, Speedy says, "he's the best lay ever. And I get fucked by Superman regularly."

"I guess I'll never know for sure," says Roy.

"Don't worry, if you're lucky, you and Oliver are gonna get it from the Doms," says Speedy. "Stay with us long enough and polyamory is practically inevitable."

Roy looks hopefully at Speedy. "It's up to Oliver. I'll do whatever he wants me to do and nothing he doesn't want me to do."

Speedy kisses Roy and holds his face for a moment. "You have some freedom you know. He said oral is okay. Kissing is okay. Body contact is okay. You have a lot of options with anybody you choose. Just keep that in mind."

"Okay, Speedy. I won't forget."

"Good, because we're going to the steam room next to look for Jonny, and I'm gonna tell him to suck your cock."

Roy looks dumbfounded for a second until Will takes his hand and kisses him on the neck. "Come on, Roy, let's go find Jonny. Lor-Zod and Adonis know to head to the top floor, so he's the only one who doesn't know to meet everyone there."

Of course Roy has to take off his pants to go to the steamroom, but Will doesn't mind watching over the clothes while Speedy and Roy go inside to look for Jonny. They call his name a couple of times and though they don't find him, they do find a few spa-goers willing to share themselves with the two Roys. Roy has to excuse himself, but Speedy goes to town sucking on a large muscle man's balls. It's only after Roy turns back at the door that he realizes it's Axel. And next to him is Dane. Roy gives them a grin and tells them to have fun before heading out. When he closes the door to the steamroom, he turns to find Jon staring at him. "You called?" asks Jonny.

"Yeah, we were all thinking of heading out to a club called Verdant. If you want to go, we're trying to gather everyone in the lounge on the top floor."

"Oh, okay. Are you two coming?" Jon asks looking at Roy and Will. Will hands the red leather pants back to Roy and tells them he'll bring Axel, Dane and Speedy when he comes upstairs. 

When Roy and Jon arrive in the lounge, Ollie and Oliver are giving Master Abadi a dual lapdance as the crowd cheers. It seems the man is truly charming to any version of Ollie. That or Oliver lost a bet and it was time to pay up. It seems it was the former as Oliver blushes at Roy and tries to hide his erection, no longer something he can manage. Oliver stutters a bit when Roy gets to him, but Roy says, "No, I get it. Me too. He's great." Roy steals a kiss and Oliver realizes he has nothing to be ashamed of. 

"Yeah, he is. I see why Ollie and Clark fell in love with him."

"And me!" says Kon. 

"And you," agrees Oliver with a chuckle. "Let's just get through the night out and see where the rest of the night takes us," he says to Roy. "What'd'ya say?"

Roy kisses Oliver again and says, "I'm in if you're in. That goes for any of them. I don't care as long as I'm with you."

"Ditto," says Oliver. "Pick one any time you like and tell me and we'll share the experience. But let's do just the two of us the first time."

"You got it, Oliver."

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


As the family exits the spa through the back entrance to climb into the limos, an event happens that is sudden, unforeseen and over in a millisecond. Literally.

Each of the Kryptonians powered individuals finds it hard to breathe and the pain in their chests as their hearts try to beat around the foreign objects is overwhelming, as much as the blood loss is. Kenneth is nowhere to be seen and in front of Tiberius and Zar-El on the ground are shards of Green Kryptonite accompanied by the shafts and fletchings of arrows. 

They don't have time to think. They know that the last thing you want to do for a wound like this is pull out the arrow, but the first thing you want to do for a Kryptonian is get the Green K out of range. They pull the arrows out, careful to not let the Kryptonite arrowheads break or leave pieces behind and run the arrows out of sight, but where they can be retrieved safely by the authorities. Then they retrieve the shards from the ground where they'd been standing before, whisking away the last of the deadly radiation and returning for Tiberius to call the cops and ambulances and Zar-El to call the person with the largest store of Blue K in the solar system: Lex Luthor.

The sonic boom in the sky is heard just as the paramedics are beginning to tend to the apparently fatal injuries. The amount of blood in the street is ungodly and if the victims had been completely human, they would all surely be dead ten times over. When Lex arrives, he's carrying a large case and opens it, handing the paramedics large chunks of Blue Kryptonite, enough for one per victim. 

Lex, Power Boy and Tiberius fly overhead as the ambulances take their loved ones to the hospital. By now, the Blue K should have done its work, but the trip to the hospital is a must, just in case. When they get there, several of them walk out of the ambulances of their own accord, but Kon-El, Ajax, Roy and Liam are still unconscious and taken into the hospital on gurnies. Master Abadi and the two Olivers follow closely, but it's Jonny, glowing with the blue light of Hope and Dane with the glowing runic tattoos that Lex is eyeing with expectation. If anyone can heal the near dead, it's those two. Hell, Jonny's resurrected Kon-El from the dead before.

As Lex senses a presence behind him that arrives in a gust of wind, he says, "You're late."

Clark huffs. "Is it so hard to give me a call when things like this happen? You don't even have to use a phone. Just call out, 'Superman! Help!' and I'll be there."

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm no damsel."

"Then it's your fault I'm late," says Clark matter-of-factly. 

"Whatever the case, I need you to watch over our family while I do some interrogations. Kenneth is missing, someone used Kryptonite heart-shaped arrow tips, and they targeted our family just a day or so after we gained two extra-dimensional members."

"You don't think they had something to do with this, do you?"

"Not directly, no. But if an enemy of theirs followed them here, it would explain the timing."

"I'll ask Oliver some questions when I get a chance then."

"Good. I'm going to reach out to the Shadows and see if we can have some answers."

"Now you think they did it?"

"The Shadows aren't just assassins. They're spies. They're an invaluable source of information, and Ra's owes me a few favors."

"Okay. Be careful, Honey."

"I will, Clark. Don't forget to keep an eye out for the family. I don't trust that the recovered ones are in shape to fight off supervillains for the next twenty minutes or so. You of all people know how near-death can be disorienting."

"I'll watch them, don't worry."

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


Ajax wakes up seeing symbols and spirals of energy enveloping him like vapor, spinning in and out of him as the runes glow in his vision. Dane is next to him saying a prayer and though Ajax recognizes that they're in a hospital room, he has no idea why. The last thing he remembers, they were all headed out of the spa to head to Verdant.

"What happened?" Ajax asks once Dane finishes his prayer. 

"We were attacked. You died. But you're okay now. Once you're recovered, we need to meet in the armory at home. Master Luthor has called an emergency family panic room meeting."

"Fuck. I think I can walk, but—"

"—Give it a couple of minutes. It's worth having your full faculties back."

"Okay, Bro. Sure. Is everyone else okay?"

"Mostly. Roy's alive but out of it. Jonny took care of Conner first and he's working on Liam now."

"Anything I can do?"

"Be optimistic about Liam. Every bit of Hope for him will help the resurrection and healing process."

"Okay. I got it. How are you doing?"

"I am _pissed_."

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


Liam awakes with a start, feeling his chest with his hands as he sits up too fast and nearly passes out again. But blue light fills his vision and soon, he's feeling better than ever. 

"It was a speedster!" says Liam.

"What was?" asks Jon. 

"He stabbed us! He was faster than I could track with my eyes!"

"Makes sense," says Jon. "If the arrows were shot, we'd have been able to catch them."

"They were arrows? I thought they were small spears. Why wouldn't he use knives or swords?"

"Are you sure it was a he?"

"I guess not. But whoever it was could move faster than a Kryptonian."

"Red Hood's interviewing everyone to put as much together as he can. Remember this and tell him when it's your turn."

"Okay, Jonny, I'll remember."

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


The air of the armory bunker in Kent Manor is cool and crisp. The scent of gun oil and leather and new car smell is everywhere. The entire family plus Oliver is sitting and standing in a circle. Roy is still going back and forth between asleep and awake, but the doctors don't know why. He's in a comfortable cot with Oliver at his side.

"So we know he's a speedster, most likely with a vendetta or a paycheck involved," says Jason as he recounts his findings. "The arrow heads are heart-shaped Green K, meaning that he likely has a theme having to do with gambling or cards and definitely was prepared for his targets. In other words this was premeditated attempted murder. Our family is very public about controversial issues, so we can't rule out a public message about the acceptance or lack thereof concerning our lifestyles. He or she came prepared with enough arrows to take all of us out, so they were definitely prepared for a mass killing or several failed tries on fewer targets. Kenneth is still missing, but we know he couldn't do it because of his programming. He's likely engaged the culprit and is either wounded, captured or dead. Possibly stranded somewhere in time if they were going fast enough. Do any of you know of someone who might have a similar M.O. or any motive to do this?"

"The arrow tips are familiar," says Oliver. "A psychotic vigilante nicknamed 'Cupid' used to give us trouble in Starling City. But the arrow tips were red, not green. But she did usually go after couples, and this polyamorous family could be considered a 'couple' or at least a romantic unit. Do we have anyone running forensics?"

"STAR Labs and LexCorp are both doing their best," says Lex. "The arrows and Kryptonite are being given top priority, and we'll find out more as soon as they do. Clark, would you contact the Batman and have him search his records for an analogue to Oliver's Cupid?"

"Of course, Dear. I'll be back soon." Clark kisses Master Abadi, Lex and Ollie before heading through the bunker's zeta tube to the Batcave.

"Jason, can you scan the planet for the culprit?" asks Lex.

"I can scan for speedsters," says Jason, "but even if I find our guy, he's going to be too fast for me."

"Hmm. Adonis, can you get in touch with the Flash?" asks Lex, "He might know the best way to catch a speedster. And you being an Amazon, you might be at an advantage when it comes to Kryptonite weapons."

"The arrow in the chest was enough of a problem without radiation poisoning," replies Adonis.

"Then put on a vibranium undersuit and activate your Silent Armor," Lex says impatiently.

"Okay. Yes, Sir. But where do I start?"

"Go to the Watchtower," says Ollie. "They should be able to find him if he's not already there."

"Alright, put the credentials in for me to get there and I'll zeta now."

"Iibni Alsaghir'. Why don't you go with him?" says Master Abadi. 

"But Roy—"

"—has all of us to watch over him. If this place becomes compromised, we can travel to the Emirates. No one will suspect we are there."

"Unless they have a tracker," says Jason. 

"I'm certain we would have noticed that," says Lex.

"I mean like mysticism or a Power Ring. Not all trackers are technological."

"The spa was an easy assumption," says Jay. "I'm as paranoid as you, but so far we have no specific reason to believe we were tracked."

"Fair enough," says Jason, "and no offense, Habib, but Kon and Kol's castle outside of Kryptonopolis is much more secure than your island in Dubai."

"I'm gonna call the Titans East together,"says Kol. "Empress can stop a speedster in his tracks. Inertia is just as fast. Bunker has a Ring of Power. It's a good team and they'll help us, I'm sure."

"This isn't cause to put all of our friends at risk," says Jay. "But let's get Bunker, Empress, Zach and Inertia. They seem the most qualified given the situation."

"I'll head to the Fortress of Metropolis with Kol," says Kon, "Robin, you and Power Boy check the East Tower."

"Let's suit up first," says Jay. "I want to be ready for anything."

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this list to help keep track of all the characters I'm using for the Titans and Slaves.
> 
> Zeta Tube Designations: 
> 
> Titans East  
> D-01 – Red Hood, Black Lantern (Jason Todd/Jai-El)  
> D-02 – Superboy, Champion (Conner Kent/Kon-El)  
> D-03 – Match (Colton Luthor/Kol-El(Α))  
> D-04 – Red Arrow (Clone Roy Harper/Will Kent(Α)/Rao-El)  
> D-05 – Arsenal, Speedy (Roy Harper/Roy Kent/Ra-El)  
> D-07 – Redwing (Tim Drake)  
> D-08 – Superboy, Blue Lantern (Jonny Kent/Jon-El)  
> D-09 – Aegis (Adonis D'Apollo/Van-El)  
> D-10 – Red Hood, Dark Robin (Jay Todd)  
> D-11 – Nightwing (Dick Grayson the Elder)  
> D-12 – Hemlock (James Todd)  
> D-14 – Empress (Anita Fite)  
> D-15 – Wonder Girl (Cassie Sandark)  
> D-16 – Bunker/Violet Lantern (Miguel José Barragan)  
> D-17 – Inertia (Thaddeus Thawne)  
> D-18 – Batgirl (Stephanie Brown)  
> D-19 – Knight (Chris Kent/Lor-Zod the Elder)  
> D-20 – Power Boy (Zar-El)  
> D-21 – Mage (Zachary Zatara)  
> D-22 – Omega (Liam Kent(Ω))  
> D-23 – Beast Boy (Garfield Logan)  
> D-24 –  
> D-25 – Arsenal (Roy Harper)
> 
> Titans  
> E-01 – Troia (Donna Troy)  
> E-02 – Nightwing (Dick Grayson the Elder)  
> E-03 – Tempest (Garth of Atlantis)  
> E-04 – Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner)  
> E-05 – Champion (Kon-El / Conner Kent)  
> E-06 – Red Arrow (Clone Roy Harper)  
> E-07 – Starfire (Koriand'r)  
> E-08 – Kid Flash (Wally West)
> 
> Teen Titans  
> F-01 – Robin (Dick Grayson)  
> F-02 – Aqualad (Kaldur'Ahm)  
> F-03 – Miss Martian (M'gann M'orzz)  
> F-04 – Artemis (Artemis Crock)  
> F-05 – Impulse (Bart Allen)  
> F-06 – Zatanna (Zatanna Zatara)  
> F-07 – Arrowette (Cissie King-Jones)  
> F-08 – Raven (Rachel Roth)  
> F-09 – Solstice (Kiran Singh)  
> F-10 – Bumblebee (Karen Beecher)  
> F-11 – Guardian (Mal Duncan)  
> F-12 – Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes)  
> F-13 – Terra (Tara Markov)  
> F-14 – Geo-Force (Brion Markov)  
> Super Sons  
> S-01 – Superboy –– Jonathan Samuel Kent  
> S-02 – Sunwing –– Little Chris Kent  
> S-03 – (Future) Robin –– Damian Wayne-Al Ghoul  
> S-04 – Wonder Boy –– Alex Prince  
> 
> 
> Slaves  
> H-01 – Atlas Luthor (Α)  
> H-02 – Apollo Luthor (Β)  
> H-03 – Ganymede Luthor (Β)  
> H-04 – Orion Luthor (Β)  
> H-05 – Joshua Luthor (Ω)  
> H-06 – Troy Luthor (Ω)  
> J-01 – Axel Kent (Α)  
> J-02 – Dane Kent (Α)  
> J-03 – Ajax Kent (Β)  
> J-04 – Van Kent (Β)  
> J-05 – Texas Kent (Β)  
> J-06 – Benvolio Kent (Β)  
> J-07 – Petronius Kent (Ω)  
> J-08 – Kenneth Kent (Ω)  
> K-01 – Darren Abadi (Α)  
> K-02 – Husani Abadi (Β)  
> K-03 – Tiberius Abadi (Β)  
> K-04 – Travis Abadi (Β)  
> K-05 – Zebulon Abadi (Β)  
> K-06 – Dirk Abadi (Β)  
> K-07 – Dmitri Abadi (Β)  
> K-08 – Adam Abadi (Ω)


	7. The Titans East

  


  


"It's the middle of the fucking night!" complains Zach. "What the Hells did they call us for?" 

"Hahve payshunce, Mon," says Anita. "If Thad cahn wait, you cahn too." 

"She's right," says Thad. "This waiting may seem like eternity to you, but to a speedster it's much closer to actually being an eternity."

"Does anyone want to play cards?" asks Gar. "Time flies when you're having fun."

"Pass," says Tim. "I think we should stay focused. We wouldn't have been called to the East Tower unless our skills are needed."

"You're a stick in dee mud, Mon," says Anita. To Gar, she says, "Seven Card Stud, Mon. Deuces wild."

Gar starts to deal the cards when Miguel comes in with a huge plate of pancakes. "Deal me in, hermano! And eat up! We shouldn't go on a mission on an empty stomach."

Thad is the first to dig in, taking half the plate of pancakes for himself. Miguel guessed that would happen, which is why he made so many. Soon Cassie comes into the mission room after training with Kiran. The ellipticals are about worn out from the strength, speed and endurance of the two superheroines. Kiran went home, not seeing the need to stay, but Cassie treats side missions like a nerd treats extra credit. 

"Poker?" she asks when she sees the cards being dealt.

"Seven Card Stud, Mon," says Anita.

"Well, deal me in! What are we playing for?"

"We're not gambling," says Gar, "just passing time."

"Story of my fucking life…" says Thad.

Only three hands of poker are played before Power Boy and Dark Robin arrive.

"Sorry to gather you all here so late, but there's been an emergency," says Robin "My entire family was attacked with Green K by a speedster. We don't know the identity or gender of the attacker, we don't know motive or connection. All we know is it's a speedster who wants the El family dead. We're hoping this team can do three things: protect my family, catch the culprit and keep him or her caught to face justice on New Krypton."

"And finding out if there are other players in the mix is a plus too," says Power Boy. "The speedster may be working for someone else."

"We're in, Mon," says Anita. 

"All of you?" asks Robin.

The room nods, and Tim says, "Let's get started. Jay, take me and Bunker to the scene of the crime, we'll see what we can come up with. The others should watch over the El family and see what they can tell you. Mage, see if you can do your memory extraction thingy and slow it down. Eyes work on a continual spectrum with infinite framerate, so it's possible they saw something that they just didn't process."

"Got it, boss," says Zach. He only ever defers to Tim that way. To others, he's a snob, but Redwing has proven time and time again that he's almost always right. "I need to get some supplies together, but I'll meet you all at Kent Manor."

"Thad, go with him, just in case," says Tim, and though Zach loathes the speedster's company (Thad is the only person he knows that is more snobby than himself), he knows Tim has a reason and a plan for everything.

"Certainly. Mage, would you lead the way? Or would you like me to carry you. We'd certainly waste less time."

"You are _not_ carrying me, runt!"

"Have it your way, you slothful imbecile."

"Guys, you don't have to get along, but you need to watch each other's backs," says Robin.

"Don't worry, Robin, we always do," says Thad.

The group splits up to get in their gear and go their separate ways. 

Soon, Redwing, Dark Robin and Bunker are headed for Star Spa; Wonder Girl, Beast Boy, Empress and Power Boy are headed for Kent Manor; and Mage and Inertia are headed towards a temple in Antarctica.

"Ekat su ot eht nrehtuos elpmet!"

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


The temple is cramped, almost like a series of mining tunnels. When Inertia imagined they were going to a temple, he'd thought of open space with high vaulted ceilings and columns. Instead, the ceilings are so low that even short, he has to crouch, and the columns are more like mining tunnel supports. It doesn't take long for Zach to take them across several magical barriers to a room full of ornate boxes. He shuffles through them like a hoarder who can't keep track of what is where and eventually shoves a series of crystals into a knapsack and retrieves a staff from the corner, leaving his wand behind. The staff is a large, smooth piece of driftwood with crystals growing out of it like leaves, but after Zach says a spell ('eb gnihtemos hsilyts!') it turns into a black walking cane topped with a small bronze ball. "Okay, runt, we're ready to g—"

The whoosh of wind slaps and stings against Mage's skin as Inertia takes him at full speed from the South Pole to North America in less than a minute. If it weren't for Inertia manipulating the speedforce, the wind would have flayed the skin from Mage's face. 

Inertia smiles at the thought.

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


Bunker tries to replay the events using his Star Sapphire ring, but he's so distracted by the copious amounts of blood in the streets and on the sidewalk that he can't focus. Even when he tries to slow the imagery down, all they see is a flash, barely even a blur. But if the culprit is a speedster and doesn't have some sort of enhanced strength, he's a strong man or woman. Bunker freezes the hologram at the moment of attack. Tim notices the arrows are sticking straight out of even the taller family members but slightly downward on Master Abadi. The attacker is strong enough to drive an arrow into someone's heart, smart enough to slip it between the ribs at the sternum and tall enough to easily reach Jason's chest at a 90° angle, but not so tall as to do the same to a man of over seven feet. The angles on the small Joshua, Troy, Liam and Speedy are slightly downward as if the attacker stabbed from an underhanded jab instead of overhanded like the others. Tim is particularly curious about how the arrow got past Adonis' skin. The boy is part Kryptonian, it's true, but he's mostly Amazonian demigod. His skin should be impervious, even to Kryptonite. Only an enchanted weapon should be able to pierce his skin, unless it's wielded by a god. So the speedster/attacker is either versed in magic, a god or demigod, or has the backing of someone with access to enchantments. This opens up a whole new thought process. What if the attacker was divine or infernal instead of a speedster with speed force enhancement? That might explain why Dane didn't see it coming despite his abilities.

"Whatcha thinkin' Baby Bird?" asks Robin.

"Nothing you'll like," says Redwing.

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


Ollie looks at his phone. He doesn't recognize the number calling him, but a text with a bat emoji gives him a clue. "Y'ello?"

"Green Arrow? This is Redwing. Forget the Flash for now. I need you to get the arrowheads from LexCorp and STAR Labs to have Dr. Fate scan them for enchantments. I think a magic user was involved in preparing the arrows."

"Alright, Timmy. I'm talking to Barry now, so we'll hook him up with Lex to strategize and I'll head to LexCorp while Adonis heads to STAR."

"No! Groups of three or four. Head to Kon and Kol's place in Kryptonopolis. Have everyone meet you there. Then take at least two others with you to LexCorp and send another group to STAR Labs. Once all the arrowheads are safely in Kryptonopolis, invite Dr. Fate to the lab there and have him scan it before letting the crystal tech do additional scans. Get what you can from LexCorp and STAR while your teams are there. I'm taking Robin and Black Lantern to the Batcave to check video surveillance in the area to see if our suspect can be spotted before or after the attack."

"Very well, Redwing, can do."

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


Power Boy appears in the zeta tube at the Fortress of Metropolis. He hasn't spent as much time there as he likes and the whole family's been across the country from Metropolis, it's been easy to forget his first home on Earth. 

Match and Champion are waiting for him, ready to go to LexCorp to get the arrow samples and any analysis to bring back to Redwing. The trip is uneventful and though there's a fire they would normally stop to help with, Supernova has it handled and she tells them as much when Match and Power Boy approach the flames. Gotham's a short flight away, so the boys head for the Cavern and use the computer there to send the LexCorp files from a flash drive to the Batcave before using the zeta tube to go to Match and Champion's abode on New Krypton.

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


Green Arrow, the Flash and Aegis go to STAR Labs to re-acquire the arrowheads and shards. What they find is a building in shambles.

The walls are blown out and people are running from the building, helping the injured to get away as explosions devastate the inside of the building. Green Arrow and Aegis help people evacuate as the Flash searches the building for the forensic evidence they need to help solve the mystery of who is behind the assassination attempts. 

He finds Cisco beaten and half conscious in one of the labs.

"They took it!" mumbles Cisco. "They took everything!"

"We have to get you out of here!"says the Flash, and he carefully lifts his bloody and bruised friend before speeding out of the building. They're just in time because the building collapses right behind them.

"Here," says Green Arrow, handing Cisco a ring. The ring is silver and shaped almost like a class ring, but it has blue stone ying-yanged with black and green. Immediately Cisco's wounds start to heal up and his bruises begin to vanish, though his clothes and skin are still a bloody mess. 

Once he's sure Cisco is healed, Green Arrow takes the ring back, putting it in a small lead box that he puts away into a pouch on his belt. "G.A.? I'm gonna help out here, see what we can make of this," says the Flash. "J'onn is on duty. Could you have him stop by? I bet he can help us figure things out."

"Sure thing," says Green Arrow. "Come on, Aegis, we need to get to Kryptonopolis before something else happens. Flash, use this ring to help heal the victims of the explosion." Green Arrow passes the Flash the lead ring box and says, "I need that back. Don't you dare lose it!"

"You got it!" says Flash, and the Green Arrow picks up Aegis and they speed away.

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  



End file.
